


Recollection & Foreboding

by AnoniNABS



Series: Persona Five Red [3]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Boss Battle, Cold-blooded Calculation, F/M, Female Kurusu Akira, Female Protagonist, Fix-It, Friendship/Love, Gen, Loyalty, Spoilers, remorseful Akechi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-03 20:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 27,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14004330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnoniNABS/pseuds/AnoniNABS
Summary: Todas as evidências -- reminiscência -- apontam para uma única conclusão, premonição: um pressentimento sinistro. Aliados relutantes, inimigos hesitantes, amigos distantes... tudo ficou realmente confuso depois da queda do Palácio de Niijima.(All evidence -- recollection -- points to a single conclusion, a premonition: sinister foreboding. Reluctant allies, hesitant enemies, distant friends ... everything was really confusing after the colapse of Niijima's Palace)





	1. Tae Takemi

**Author's Note:**

> Interlúdio de diversos personagens no que tange à queda do Palácio de Niijima. Diferente das outras entradas da série, essa terá mais de um capítulo, sem tamanho fixo. Tentei manter o equilíbrio entre fluência e fidelidade nos excertos traduzidos.
> 
> Disclaimer: Este texto é uma fanfiction escrita por uma fã da obra original, e não faz parte do enredo oficial da franquia que lhe deu origem. Persona e todos seus personagens e conceitos pertencem à ATLUS.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Diferente das outras entradas da série, essa terá mais de um capítulo, sem tamanho fixo.
> 
> Disclaimer: Este texto é uma fanfiction escrita por uma fã da obra original, e não faz parte do enredo oficial da franquia que lhe deu origem. Persona e todos seus personagens e conceitos pertencem à ATLUS.

_"Aquilo que no exercício ou fora do exercício da profissão e no convívio da sociedade, eu tiver visto ou ouvido, que não seja preciso divulgar, eu conservarei inteiramente secreto. Respeitarei os segredos que me forem confiados."_

Tae se encontrava diante de um dilema. Se contava ou não para elas o que sabia. O que o detetive valorizaria mais? A verdade sobre suas ações, ou o sucesso delas? As palavras ditas por ele vieram com força à sua mente, a lembrança daquele dia fatídico... Saber da verdade poderia ser bem perigoso.

 

 

\-- DOMINGO, 13 de novembro. Manhã cedo. Céu claro (Alerta de surto de gripe). --

 

O dia ainda amanhecia nas ruas de Yogen-Jaga quando Tae abriu a clínica. Tudo estava exatamente como deixara, incluindo um artigo sobre Reumatologia largado em cima do balcão. A sala de espera era um pouco apertada e estreita demais, não que recebesse tantos pacientes para isso se configurar um problema.

Estava destrancando a porta do consultório quando um paciente adentrou silenciosamente, sem anunciar sua presença. O indivíduo usava um casaco preto com capuz, ocultando sua identidade, o que levou a doutora a inferir que se tratava de um de seus clientes não-regulares. Pessoas que, por uma razão ou outra, não queriam ir para um hospital.

"Olá, Takemi-san. Bom-dia."

A voz contrastava com a aparência furtiva, era educada, suave, agradável. De qualquer forma, Tae não era uma pessoa que se deixava levar por aparências.

"Bom-dia, Akechi-san. Precisa de mais alguma coisa? Achei que o estoque que lhe forneci seria o bastante para o mês..."

O detetive era um de seus clientes assíduos, e pagava muito bem, tanto pelo serviço quanto pelo sigilo.

"Na verdade se trata de outra coisa. Algo mais sério. Será que poderíamos falar disso em particular?" o garoto se manifestou, um tanto hesitante e também temeroso.

"Como queira. Vou destrancar a sala de exames."

A dita sala compartilhava do ar meio atulhado do restante da clínica, com diversos folhetos e cartazes de cunho informativo colados nas paredes. A médica fechou a porta assim que o detetive entrou.

"Você parece bem de saúde." Tae comentou, iniciando a conversa.

"Fisicamente, sim."

Bem, ela podia adivinhar o nível de estresse que o detetive estava sendo submetido. Tanto o público quanto as autoridades ansiavam pela captura dos Phantom Thieves, e ele era um dos responsáveis pelo caso. Depois de uma breve pausa, o detetive tornou a se manifestar, retirando o capuz para que a médica pudesse ver sua expressão.

"Preciso de um favor seu. Preciso de uma droga capaz de simular a morte de alguém."

O olhar lânguido e sonolento da doutora se tornou subitamente incisivo, expressando surpresa e também repulsa.

"Francamente, detetive, é assim que espera resolver seu caso? Você sabe que provas obtidas por meios ilícitos são igualmente **_ilícitas_**. Eu não irei lhe ajudar nisso. É _contra_ minha moral."

"Hm?" Akechi parecia surpreso com a reação dela. "Desde quando você se preocupa com a legalidade?"

"Eu disse contra _moral_ , não contra a lei. Todo medicamento ou tratamento que eu prescrevo precisa ser justificado. A pessoa que _me_ procura _precisa_ estar doente. Não trato terceiros, nem compactuo com falsidade."

"Não estou tentando enganar ninguém, Takemi-san. A verdade cedo ou tarde vem à tona. Não pretendo forçar um testemunho usando essa droga. Pretendo justamente salvar a testemunha." Akechi tentou se justificar, calmo mas exasperado.

"Não posso lhe ajudar nisso."

"Você tem um compromisso com vida. Se nada for feito, pessoas irão sofrer. Pessoas irão morrer."

"Não está me convencendo, detetive. Vai precisar de mais se quiser me ameaçar ou me assustar. Por que você precisaria daquela medicação?" Tae o questionou, confrontando-o com os fatos. "Aquelas lesões não são resultantes de falhas numa investigação, e sim de confrontos diretos. Não é o seu orgulho que o impede de procurar tratamento num hospital --- é o fato de suas ações não serem exatamente legais, e por consequência não poderem vir a público. Estou certa em minhas afirmativas?"

Akechi cerrou os dentes, não tinha outra escolha a não ser confirmar.

"Sim. Você está certa. Um detetive novato, alguém tão novo ainda por cima, não pegaria casos assim tão perigosos. Mas eu sim. Peguei mais do que poderia carregar, de fato. Para ser sincero, eu não queria lhe contar a verdade. Pois saber da verdade pode ser bem perigoso. O fato é que a trama que estou investigando se provou muito mais **_sórdida_ ** do que eu imaginava. Uma trama composta por pessoas poderosas, de alto a baixo. Integrantes da máfia, do governo, e até da _polícia_. Entende agora o motivo de'u recorrer a métodos tão duvidosos?"

"Não. Ainda não."

Tae comentou, impertinente, convencer a doutora estava sendo uma tarefa muito mais difícil do que Akechi previra. Tudo bem se não conseguia convencê-la com suas palavras agora. Bastaria manipular sua Shadow no Metaverso, Loki poderia reforçar seus laços ao invés de cortá-los, tornando a médica mais receptiva a sua sugestão.

"Estou agindo como agente duplo durante todo esse tempo. Consegui coletar provas, mas não o bastante. O depoimento dessa testemunha é vital para expor o caso. E essa pessoa sabe disso. Só não sabe do tamanho do risco que corre. É questão de tempo até que ela seja silenciada."

O detetive argumentava, sem ver a figura à suas costas, uma figura quase que translúcida, etérea, sem condições de assumir uma forma concreta no mundo real. Tae também não conseguia ver a entidade, mesmo que ela estivesse logo a sua frente. A figura de Loki poderia estar intangível, mas seu poder ainda era presente. O poder de manipular os laços que moldavam e prendiam os demais.

Tae ainda encarava o garoto de forma incisiva, desconfiada, como se questionasse as palavras do detetive. Akechi não se moveu, devolvia-lhe seu olhar, obstinado e crente de que estava fazendo o certo, mesmo que por meios inadequados. Foi o que a convenceu. Sua expressão subitamente se tornou deprimida, abatida.

"Até que ponto as coisas chegaram..." a doutora suspirou. "Há uma droga capaz de suprimir os sinais vitais do paciente, mas ela é aplicada via intravenosa. Creio eu que você não tem a habilidade necessária para aplicá-la... e que talvez isso seja difícil dada às circunstâncias." Akechi assentiu. "Posso elaborar uma versão para ser ministrada oralmente... mas não vou poder ocultar a cor, o cheiro ou o gosto do medicamento. Você não conseguirá ministrar essa droga sem o consentimento da vítima."

"Certo. Quanto fica?"

"Um a dois milhões de ienes, dependendo da quantidade."

"Certo. Pago quatro milhões e meio."

"Hn??!" Tae não conseguiu ocultar sua surpresa diante da prontidão do detetive.

"Vou precisar de duas doses. Essa testemunha tem idade, peso e altura bem próximos dos meus. Não se sinta ofendida, Takemi-san... mas gostaria de testar isso primeiro."

"Que seja. A vida é sua."

"Quanto tempo demoraria?"

"Fica pronto na segunda, se não tiver nenhum movimento fora do comum hoje. Você pode vir testá-la segunda à tarde, se quiser... só se certifique de não ter nenhum compromisso no dia. Uma dose lhe deixará fora do ar durante umas seis horas no mínimo."

"Perfeito." ele sorriu, era exatamente que precisava. "Até então, Takemi-san."

O detetive se despediu, saindo da clínica, parando só para colocar o capuz antes de ir. Tae o observou ir embora,  demorou algum tempo até que fosse verificar seu estoque de medicamentos.

Ela abriu o armário, trancado com uma chave multiponto que não saía de sua vista. Tae sabia quais compostos utilizar, um deles estava logo ali a sua frente, inócuo no frasco. A substância tinha uma estrutura tão complexa que o nome ocupava várias e várias linhas, até mesmo o criador do composto decidiu se referir a ele por um nome mais sucinto. Ácido meta-ansiolítico*.

A substância era similar ao ácido acetilsalicílico, mas com efeitos bem mais intensos. Um analgésico poderoso, capaz de mitigar as piores dores de cabeça e enxaquecas, e também muito eficiente contra febre e dores musculares, agindo em poucos minutos. Porém, a droga deixava o paciente sonolento, desorientado e desinibido.

Takemi adquiriu a substância a muito custo, pensando em usar uma dose extremamente baixa na sua própria versão de um coquetel antiviral (Projeto Mata-gripe). A doutora sabia que havia um analgésico vendido sob receita médica que também empregava o composto, numa dosagem quase que homeopática.

Mas ela também sabia do lado mais obscuro do medicamento. Desde que o composto foi isolado, vinha sido empregado em soros da verdade, dado o efeito desinibidor do medicamento. Em quantidades maiores, o efeito tranquilizante do ácido meta-ansiolítico reduzia os sinais vitais do paciente, sendo utilizado em casos de coma induzido. Combinado com outras drogas, o efeito era tão intenso que o paciente poderia ser confundido como morto.

Exatamente como lhe pediram.

O menor erro na dosagem poderia ser fatal. Mais uma vez, ela lembrou o que tanto viu durante o curso de Farmácia. A única diferença entre remédio e veneno está na quantidade. A doutora respirou fundo, pegando o frasco e mais outros medicamentos, rumando a seu laboratório pessoal.

 

 

 

\-- DOMINGO, 13 de novembro. Manhã. Tarde. Noite. Céu claro (Alerta de surto de gripe). --

\-- SEGUNDA, 14 de novembro. Manhã. Tarde. Céu claro (Alerta de surto de gripe continua). --

 

O movimento na clínica estava dentro dos padrões normais para segunda-feira: absolutamente vazio. Enquanto não chegava nenhum paciente, Tae aproveitava para terminar a leitura de seus artigos. Já estava no terceiro artigo impresso quando ouviu um paciente entrar, um sujeito de moletom cinza, num disfarce discreto.

"Olá, Takemi-san."

"Chegou cedo." a doutora suspirou, deixando seus papeis de lado. "Venha comigo."

Tae foi até a sala de exames, abrindo uma porta oculta no canto e acendendo o interruptor da outra sala. Era uma unidade de terapia semi-intensiva, com um único leito somente. Apesar de limpo, o local estava claramente abandonado. Para Tae, era quase uma benção a sala não ter uso.

"Pode se sentar aqui. Volto já."

Ao retornar com a droga, a doutora viu que Akechi estava esperando calmamente, o que lhe causou estranheza. A maioria das pessoas teria algum receio diante daquela situação.

"A droga age em três minutos, reduzindo os sinais vitais. A supressão ocorre em dez minutos e dura cerca de seis horas. Não é necessária estabilização externa durante o período."

"Não há o risco de sequelas, já que não há acompanhamento?"

"Não. É por isso que essa droga é tão usada em coma induzido, desde que foi descoberta. O retorno sim pode ser problemático. É muito gradual." um frasco transparente girava na mão dela, um líquido negro e espesso balançando nele. "Também manipulei um antídoto, para agilizar isso. Porém ---"

"Terei que trazer a testemunha aqui."

"Sim."

"Tudo bem. Confio em você, Takemi-san. Sei que irá manter sigilo sobre isso."

"Eu coloquei a droga num frasco de acrílico. Para prevenir acidentes. Também coloquei as doses em frascos separados."

"Também para evitar acidentes?" o detetive comentou com sarcasmo.

"Não me faça mudar de ideia. Tome."

Para a surpresa de Tae, Akechi removeu a tampa do frasco e tomou a droga de um gole só. O gosto era estranho: amargo, azedo e ao mesmo tempo enjoativamente doce. Quase que de imediato ele se sentiu tonto. A médica o segurou com os braços antes que ele caísse do leito, o frasco já tinha escorregado dos dedos do detetive e caído no chão.

"Francamente...! Saber dos efeitos, e ainda assim assumir o risco..."

A única pessoa que conhecia a cometer tamanha idiotice foi Akira, e a garota tinha se voluntariado sem saber dos efeitos da droga que testaria. Tae deitou o garoto no leito, saindo da sala para pegar alguns equipamentos médicos para medir os sinais vitais do detetive.

Ela resolveu esperar um pouco mais, uns quinze minutos, para verificar até que ponto a droga conseguiria enganar um perito. Cuidadosamente, ela checou a frequência cardíaca e a frequência respiratória, mediu a pressão arterial, a temperatura, só que...

Não havia sinal de vida.

Claro, ela sabia que esse era o efeito da droga. Estava tudo sobre controle, seu lado mais racional tinha certeza disso. Mas, se fosse seguir sua emoção... Não. Não poderia. Não poderia pensar nisso, pensar que algo tinha dado errado, que tinha matado outro paciente...

Tae se retirou dali, as horas custaram a passar. Como não tinha condições de voltar a ler seus artigos, ela repassou cada passo na manipulação daquele medicamento, traçando cada detalhe que convertera aquela substância intravenosa num líquido pronto para ser tomado. Já tinha usado aquela base antes, com Akira, sem maiores efeitos adversos desde que estabilizou a fórmula.

Ela pensou nas atitudes dos dois, e no fato deles requisitarem praticamente os mesmos medicamentos. E Akechi não era o principal responsável na investigação do caso dos Phantom Thieves? Ela sentia que estava deixando algo muito importante passar batido, lhe escapar pelos dedos...

A doutora se alarmou um pouco ao olhar pela janela do consultório e perceber que já havia anoitecido, já era hora de verificar o estado do detetive. Apreensiva, ela pegou o antídoto, rumando para a outra sala, o garoto ainda estava deitado e inconsciente sobre o leito. Tae injetou a medicação, aguardando pelo efeito. Depois de minutos que lhe pareceram uma eternidade, o garoto começou a resmungar, fazendo um esforço para se levantar. Ele levou a mão à cabeça, ainda estonteado, se contentando em ficar sentado ali até que a vertigem passasse.

"Boa noite, Julieta. Como foi a tarde?"

"Hmn?" ele parecia meio tonto, mas seus olhos se fixaram com lucidez nos dela. "Eu... ah, eu... tomei mesmo a medicação? Estranho... eu deveria me lembrar de alguma coisa? De apagar ou coisa assim?"

"Você desmaiou de pronto."

"Hn."

"Esse caso é tão importante assim?" ela decidiu arriscar, jogar verde para ver o que colheria. "Por que se empenhar tanto na captura dos Phantom Thieves?"

"Quem disse que se trata dos Phantom Thieves? Eles mal arranham a ponta do iceberg. Eles estão agindo sem saber disso..."

"Saber do quê?"

"De nada. Eles estão agindo sem saber disso, não tem envolvimento nenhum nesse caso. Eles mal arranjam uma soma mequetrefe."

Mesmo sobre o efeito da droga, o detetive relutava em comentar o tal caso. Será que ela entendeu errado, ou Akechi estava tentando disfarçar o que disse? O ácido meta-ansiolítico deveria deixá-lo mais suscetível a falar sobre o tal incidente, sobre o que levou o detetive a colocar a vida em suspenso daquele jeito.

"Então do que se trata? De _quem_ se trata, afinal?"

"Desculpe, Takemi, mas... não posso. Não posso lhe contar. Sei que manterá sigilo quando descobrir, mas... não posso contar agora."

A resiliência mental dele era impressionante, Akechi não iria revelar nada sobre o caso. Não por orgulho, mas por se dar conta do risco. Quão sinistra era a trama que ele estava investigando?

"Tudo bem. Akechi-san, você vai ter que ficar aqui por meia hora, ok, até o efeito da droga passar por completo."

"Não, eu ainda tenho muita coisa a fazer..."

"Você não está em condições de fazer _nada_ direito no momento. É só meia-hora. É para seu próprio bem."

"Não que eu me importe com isso, mas..." ele suspirou, cansado. "Tudo bem. Eu espero."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A principal divergência dessa série em relação ao canon se refere justamente a Akechi. Como aqui há um relacionamento mais profundo entre a/o protagonista e o detetive, o ocorrido nos dias 20 e 21 de novembro teria que ser alterado em virtude desse novo laço/voto. Akechi não ficaria feliz da vida em eliminar Akira, nem Akira aceitaria muito bem isso. Como comentando por Makoto, tanta coisa poderia ter dado errado no plano deles (e resultado na morte da/o protagonista) que alguém mais teria que estar dando uma ajudinha no caso. Essa entrada trata justamente da perspectiva dessas pessoas.
> 
> A citação que abre o capítulo faz parte do juramento prestado pelos formandos em Medicina. O ácido meta-ansiolítico citado aqui é uma substancia fictícia, com outro uso dele no universo da fic: também é usado em supressores de Persona, já que os usuários são extremamente suscetíveis a seus efeitos. Falando em Persona, Loki aqui apareceu no mundo real (embora enfraquecido), com base no visto na novel 'Persona x Detective NAOTO', onde diversos usuários conseguem conjurar suas Personas e usar seus efeitos no mundo real.


	2. Goro Akechi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lembrando que os capítulos não tem tamanho fixo. Tentei manter o equilíbrio entre fluência e fidelidade nos excertos traduzidos.
> 
> Disclaimer: Este texto é uma fanfiction escrita por uma fã da obra original, e não faz parte do enredo oficial da franquia que lhe deu origem. Persona e todos seus personagens e conceitos pertencem à ATLUS.

_"O inimigo mais perigoso que você poderá encontrar será sempre você mesmo"._

 

\-- SEGUNDA, 14 de novembro. Noite. Céu claro (Alerta de surto de gripe). --

 

Akechi estava sozinho em seu minúsculo apartamento, a única luz acesa era a que ficava sobre a mesa. O detetive esboçava uma série de mapas, anotando os detalhes vistos no Palácio de Niijima, pensando em como poderia armar uma emboscada ali e ao mesmo tempo poupar os outros integrantes do grupo. Ele poderia usar um outro celular para levar a tropa de choque até o Palácio, mas como explicar o ocorrido? Como guiá-los até lá, e ao mesmo tempo participar do saque do Tesouro de Sae-san?

Subitamente, interrompendo sua concentração, interrompendo o silêncio, seu celular vibrou de forma insistente. O detetive atendeu no primeiro toque, já com um mau pressentimento.

"Quanto tempo terei que esperar até que os Phantom Thieves sejam eliminados? Não é do seu feitio ficar postergando suas tarefas."

Mais uma vez, Shido ligou cobrando por suas ações. Ele deu a mesma desculpa, enquanto pouco a pouco seu sangue gelava, a frieza tomando conta de sua alma.

"Já mencionei que só vou agir na véspera do mandato de busca. Não podemos arriscar que os Phantom Thieves nos peguem de surpresa."

"Qual a necessidade de planejamento? Você poderia simplesmente eliminá-los e pronto."

As palavras vieram de imediato, calmas e controladas. Quase como se outra pessoa as sussurrasse em sua mente...

"Acalme-se. Não seria interessante que eles simplesmente desaparecessem sem mais nem menos. Você não precisa de um escândalo para se promover?"

"Um bando de adolescentes mortos subitamente não é escândalo suficiente?"

"Não, isso não provaria nada. O que você quer é que reconheçam que você estava certo a respeito daqueles ladrões. Na data combinada eles estarão muito ocupados tentando mudar o coração de Niijima."

"E como isso mudaria o plano?"

"Simples. Eles estarão com a guarda baixa, confiantes demais em seus próprios esquemas. Irei guiar a polícia até o Palácio dela e pegar os Phantom Thieves em flagrante. Seria o único jeito de prendê-los, dado os métodos que eles utilizam. Liderei com eles depois disso."

"Como, exatamente?" Shido perguntou, de forma maliciosa, ansiando por detalhes, já desfrutando do momento. O garoto replicou de uma forma quase que animada, como se também partilhasse daquela visão distorcida.

"Vejamos... Podemos dizer que ela roubou o revólver do guarda e cometeu suicídio durante o encarceramento... O que acha disso? Questionamentos sobre a segurança pública virão à tona logo no primeiro dia... e naquela sala, minha tarefa será simples."

"Silenciar essas questões... matando-a. Na frente de testemunhas, inclusive."

Testemunhas. Um agravante, mas ainda assim, passível de ser contornado.

"Sim, o guarda terá que ser um dos nossos. Porém, teremos que eliminá-lo depois para destruir as evidências..."

"Exatamente. Nem o menor traço deve ser deixado de lado."

"Bem, então nesse caso ficarei por conta dos arranjos necessários para o dia seguinte à prisão dela... E assim a temível criminosa responsável pelos apagões mentais em massa terminará com a própria vida. E quando ela o fizer, você se tornará o grande herói que salvou o Japão do mal. Tal como eu, claro. Nós deixamos bem claro o quão perigoso era esse grupo de ladrões. A culpa inevitavelmente recairá sobre eles, livrando-o de qualquer envolvimento ao mesmo tempo que consolida sua imagem. Basta ter um pouco de paciência..."

Houve um momento de silêncio do outro lado da linha, um momento de silêncio antes de Shido responder.

"Certo. Você me convenceu. Por enquanto." Shido ressaltou. "Aguardo seus resultados." 

Shido desligou, o som da chamada sendo encerrada foi o suficiente para que ele se atentasse a outras coisas, como a entidade que se postou atrás de si.

 _"Não acredito que irá desistir, depois de tudo que fiz por você_."

"Quem disse que estou desistindo?" Akechi contestou a opinião que invadira sua mente, contestou aquela voz depreciativa e tão conhecida.

_"Não minta para si mesmo. Você não planeja seguir as ordens de Shido. De fato, está planejando como arruiná-las, não é? Um esforço inútil. Ele irá te matar assim que notar sua oposição, e em seguida, procurará outro para eliminar a garota."_

"Sei disso. Shido só vai ficar satisfeito se ela estiver morta. Para ele não interessa como. Já que ele não se importa, é possível enganá-lo a respeito."

_"Se você for descoberto, você será morto. Por que se importa tanto com ela? Ou com os Phantom Thieves? Você **nunca** será um deles. Assim que descobrirem a verdade, eles irão lhe deserdar. Lhe **odiar**."_

Sabia disso, sabia como isso o feria. Então Akechi decidiu revidar na mesma moeda, atacando-o da mesma maneira.

"Você se considera como uma força sem tamanho, não é, Loki?" o detetive riu diante da arrogância de sua própria Persona, arrogância parte dele próprio. "Acha que é forte o bastante para executar nossa vingança? Não." ele admitiu sua fraqueza, aquilo era fato. "Nem eu, nem você, nem Robin. A possibilidade de'u falhar é grande demais para ser tolerada... talvez os Phantom Thieves não lidem com Shido do jeito que eu gostaria, mas certamente não o deixariam passar impune."

_"Não minta para si mesmo. Você não conseguirá conciliar esses dois objetivos. Ao escolher sua vingança, você abriu mão de seu futuro."_

"Sim. Jamais poderei mudar o passado, ou esquecer o que se passou. Por isso sacrifiquei meu futuro. Por não tolerar que tudo aquilo se repetisse novamente. Eu não vou deixar que outros sofram da mesma sina que a minha. É o mínimo que eu posso fazer."

_É a única coisa que posso fazer._

_"É por isso que você quer salvar os Phantom Thieves da ira de Shido? Suas intenções podem até serem as mais corretas, mas os seus meios não. Se bem que você nem sabe ao certo como resolver essa situação, não é?"_

"Só preciso de um tempo para pensar."

_Com você calado, de preferência._

_"Você deveria considerar todos os aspectos de sua cognição se quiser ter um bom insight."_ Loki respondeu a seu pensamento. _"Aonde você deveria estar no momento da invasão?"_

"No Departamento de Investigações Especiais da Delegacia de Polícia de Shibuya."

_"Niijima acredita que você estará lá?"_

"Sim. Por quê?"

_"Posso tomar posse da imagem cognitiva que ela tem sobre você... e liderar o grupo policial sem que haja baixas. Você não precisará de mim durante a tomada do Tesouro. Para todos os efeitos, você só tem uma Persona."_

"Então, eu só precisaria marcar o uso do aplicativo no local que Sae-san acreditar que estarei. No caso, no departamento."

_"Exatamente"._

"Agradeço a sugestão, Loki".

_"Minha ajuda tem um **preço**."_

Akechi suspirou, cansado. Simplesmente não partilhava, no momento, da sede de sangue de sua Persona.

_" **Foco** "._

"Eu estou focado."

_"Não. Não se desvie de sua missão. Não deixe na mão de outros o que só você pode fazer."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um dos efeitos colaterais do uso de supressores é que as Personas ficam mais agressivas quando o efeito do supressor passa (como o caso de Medea/Chidori Yoshino em Persona 3). Por isso que Loki dialoga diretamente com Akechi, mesmo estando fora do Metaverso. A citação que abre o capítulo é de Nietzsche.
> 
> Esse capítulo é uma exceção no que tange a frequência de postagem.


	3. Phantom Thieves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lembrando que os capítulos não tem tamanho fixo. Tentei manter o equilíbrio entre fluência e fidelidade nos excertos traduzidos.
> 
> Disclaimer: Este texto é uma fanfiction escrita por uma fã da obra original, e não faz parte do enredo oficial da franquia que lhe deu origem. Persona e todos seus personagens e conceitos pertencem à ATLUS.

_"Quando se toma a resolução de tapar os ouvidos mesmo aos mais válidos argumentos contrários, dá-se indícios de caráter forte. Embora eventualmente isso também signifique uma vontade levada até a estupidez."_

 

\-- TERÇA, 15 de novembro. Noite. Céu claro (Alerta de surto de gripe). --

 

Akira estava encostada na escada, mexendo distraidamente no celular, enquanto Morgana saía da bolsa deixada naquela mureta. A garota pensava no que iria fazer à noite, se iria sair com algum de seus amigos ou então pegar um turno em seus empregos de meio período para gerar alguma grana. Uma das mensagens no celular lhe chamou a atenção.

[Futaba]: Diz para Morgana que captei algo importante no celular de Akechi. Você não se importaria se eu aparecesse aí por volta das nove da noite; se importaria?

[Akira]: Não, pode vir.

A garota respondeu a amiga, ao mesmo tempo em que mostrava a tela do celular ao gato.

"Ei, Mona, Futaba pegou alguma coisa no celular de Akechi. Não acredito que você a convenceu a fazer isso. Ainda acho uma invasão de privacidade."

"É só precaução, sabe? Só por via das dúvidas. Você parece esquecer que ele estava nos investigando até pouquíssimo tempo atrás."

"Hm. Acho que eu não devia estar surpresa. Vocês dois são muito desconfiados. Lembra que Futaba fez toda uma investigação antes de nos contatar como Alibaba? Para falar a verdade, nem tive a coragem de perguntar se ela já removeu o grampo do meu celular."

"Provavelmente não. Mas não acho que ela esteja verificando o conteúdo. Pelo que ela me contou, isso gasta tempo."

"Bem , ainda falta um tempo para ela chegar. Hm... acho que eu vou fazer um café pra gente, pelo visto a noite vai ser longa..."

A garota havia acabado de preparar o café quando a sineta alertou a chegada de visitantes.

"Wow!"

Não era só Futaba que estava na porta, ela trouxe quase toda a equipe. Ann, Ryuji, Yusuke, Makoto e Haru.

"Um... Olá? Desculpa a má hora, Akira..." Ann comentou com um sorriso constrangido.

"Que isso, gente! Podem entrar!"

O grupo entrou, mas apesar de ter tantos amigos ali reunidos, a atmosfera era estranha. Tal como o comentário de Makoto.

"Akira, se importa se subimos? Eu gostaria que o Leblanc aparentasse estar fechado."

"Bem, nenhum cliente apareceu depois desse horário, mesmo com eu aqui embaixo. Mas tudo bem, vamos subir, vou até fechar a porta. Alguém aceita café?"

"Não..."

"Não precisa..."

"Eu aceito."

Tanto Makoto quanto Haru recusaram, mas Yusuke se manifestou sem nenhum constrangimento. Akira subiu logo depois de trancar a porta e apagar as luzes lá embaixo, uma xícara de café na mão, logo repassada ao artista. Ela se sentou na cadeira do lado oposto ao sofá, ficando de frente para Haru, Morgana e Yusuke.

"Obrigado."

O grupo já estava reunido em torno da mesinha dobrável, Makoto aparentava maior inquietação, sendo a única em pé. Ryuji, Ann e Futaba estavam à sua direita, sentados nas cadeiras sobressalentes e na cama. Apesar de ser a postura usual dela, a ruiva parecia ainda mais retraída, sentada com as pernas em cima da cadeira.

"Então, qual é o motivo da assembleia extraordinária?" a líder perguntou.

"Morgana pediu para bisbilhotar o celular de Akechi, não foi? Só por precaução. Eu só não esperava que ele tivesse tanta razão nisso." Makoto afirmou, o que imediatamente pôs Akira em alerta.

"O que houve?"

"Acho melhor você ouvir, Akira... porque não vai ser fácil processar." a ruiva comentou, amargurada. "Bem, meu grampo tem algumas limitações, ele não consegue gravar toda a conversa se ela não for no viva-voz, isso demandaria muita memória e levantaria suspeitas do alvo. Mas ele repassa todo o conteúdo _dito_. E o que o Akechi disse... é bem..." Futaba parecia ter dificuldade em achar um adjetivo. "preocupante."

A ruiva pegou o celular, tocando a tela com dedos rápidos, executando o áudio gravado.

["Já mencionei que só vou agir na véspera do mandato de busca. Não podemos arriscar que os Phantom Thieves nos peguem de surpresa."]

Houve uma pausa no áudio, a resposta ou a pergunta não captada do receptor.

["Acalme-se. Não seria interessante que eles simplesmente desaparecessem sem mais nem menos. Você não precisa de um escândalo para se promover?"].

O silêncio seguinte foi igualmente breve.

["Não, isso não provaria nada. O que você quer é que reconheçam que você estava certo a respeito daqueles ladrões. Na data combinada eles estarão muito ocupados tentando mudar o coração de Niijima."]

A líder do grupo ficou boquiaberta com a forma que Akechi se referiu a eles. E o que ele estava insinuando... era exatamente o que Morgana temia. O que ele disse no festival? Que 'Pretendemos roubar informação, mas podemos cair em outra armadilha.' Então era isso? Uma armadilha?

Futaba suspirou antes de colocar o restante do áudio para tocar.

["Simples. Eles estarão com a guarda baixa, confiantes demais em seus próprios esquemas. Irei guiar a polícia até o Palácio dela e pegar os Phantom Thieves em flagrante. Seria o único jeito de prendê-los, dado os métodos que eles utilizam. Liderei com eles depois disso."]

"Então era isso? Ele planeja nos entregar? Não. Não pode ser. Ele não faria isso, faria? Justamente agora que ele viu o que realmente fazemos..." Akira tentava desesperadamente argumentar. "De quando é essa gravação?"

"Esse áudio foi captado na segunda, _nessa_ segunda. "

"Não..." a líder murmurou, ferida, se sentindo terrivelmente traída.

_Como ele pôde fazer isso conosco?!!!_

"Sinto muito, Akira... Mas fica ainda pior." Makoto se manifestou.

"Pior do que isso?!"

"Sim." Futaba respondeu, lamentando o ocorrido, executando o restante da conversa.

["Vejamos... Podemos dizer que ela roubou o revólver do guarda e cometeu suicídio durante o encarceramento... O que acha disso? Questionamentos sobre a segurança pública virão à tona logo no primeiro dia... e naquela sala, minha tarefa será simples."]

Akira entrou em choque ao processar a informação.

_'Ela'. Akechi está se referindo a mim, a líder do grupo. Quem mais seria?_

["Sim, o guarda terá que ser um dos nossos. Porém, teremos que eliminá-lo depois para destruir as evidências..."]

_Ele está planejando **matar** alguém?_

["Bem, então nesse caso ficarei por conta dos arranjos necessários para o dia seguinte à prisão dela... E assim a temível criminosa responsável pelos apagões mentais em massa terminará com sua própria vida."]

_Os arranjos necessários para que eu acabe com a minha própria vida. Akechi está pretendendo **me** matar?_

["E quando ela o fizer, você se tornará o grande herói que salvou o Japão do mal. Tal como eu, claro. Nós deixamos bem claro o quão perigoso era esse grupo de ladrões. A culpa inevitavelmente recairá sobre eles, livrando-o de qualquer envolvimento ao mesmo tempo que consolida sua imagem. Basta ter um pouco de paciência..."]

"Não..." ela murmurou, sem forças.

"Akira?!!" Ann se levantou de súbito, assustada diante do estado dela, a garota estava branca que nem papel. Makoto deu o veredito.

"Ela entrou em choque."

"Não..."

"Akira... esse filho da puta está tentando te matar." Ryuji colocou bruscamente. "Eu sei que é perturbador, mas ---"

"Akira... você está chorando?" Haru questionou, com delicadeza.

"C-como ele pôde fazer isso..."

_Como ele pôde fazer isso... Me sinto tão --- traída. Sinto que meu laço com Akechi foi irreparavelmente rompido..._

"Akira..." Yusuke se lembrou de quando descobriu a verdade sobre Madarame, do quanto foi doloroso. Era mais fácil acreditar que tudo era mentira... era mais fácil negar a verdade.

"Estive tão cega..." a garota murmurou, secando com raiva suas lágrimas.

"Akechi mentiu para nós quando disse que queria capturar o assassino responsável pelos apagões mentais. A verdade é que ele está cooperando com eles". o artista comentou, num tom baixo e condolente.

Ela não podia negar os fatos, ela mesmo ouviu as palavras do detetive. 'A culpa inevitavelmente recairá sobre eles, livrando-o de qualquer envolvimento'. Akechi realmente estava cooperando com um assassino, e se voluntariando para se tornar um? Desde...

"Desde quando...?"

"Há um bom tempo, Akira." Futaba lhe respondeu. "O MetaNav pode ser um aplicativo 'místico' ou o que seja, mas ainda funciona como um programa qualquer. É possível saber quando ele foi instalado. E o de Akechi não é tão recente como ele disse. Tem mais de dois anos e meio. Isso significa que ele já esteve no Metaverso muito tempo antes de nos conhecer."

"Foi..."

"Foi quando começaram a surgir os casos de apagões mentais." Makoto confirmou o que a líder se esforçava para negar.

"Você não está querendo dizer... que..."

"É a única conclusão."

"Como ele pôde..."

_Como ele pode ser tão cruel!!! Tão cínico! Tão vil! Tão sem coração..._

Em meio à revolta, sua mente lhe trouxe uma memória, algo que ela agora sabia ser a verdade.

 

 

 

\-- SÁBADO, 10 de setembro. Noite. Céu claro. --

 

Akira estava suspeitando que Akechi não estava só com uma dor de cabeça. Talvez estivesse febril também, ou o efeito da medicação era bem mais intenso do que imaginava. Foi difícil trazê-lo de volta ao quarto do hotel. O detetive estava bem mais melindroso, se prendendo às tristes memórias que mencionara... Ela tentou consolá-lo, abraçando-o, mas o jovem ainda se achava indigno do gesto.

"Se você pudesse ver dentro do meu coração, veria o quão **distorcido** ele é... Tenho certeza que você não iria gostar... Eu não fui forte o bastante. Eu... arruinei tudo..."

"Hn? Arruinou?" ela questionou, confusa e também assustada diante da expressão de dor e remorso do detetive. "Do que você está falando?"

"Eu, eu... Eu---!!!" ele se soltou de seus braços, fechando os olhos, sacudindo a cabeça, atordoado. "Não! Eu não quero pensar nisso agora. Nem... nunca mais. Eu só quero... quero..." ele levou a mão aos olhos, se esforçando para não chorar.

 

 

 

\-- TERÇA, 15 de novembro. Noite. Céu claro (Alerta de surto de gripe). --

 

Ela ainda insistia em segurar os cacos. Seu elo com Akechi foi quebrado e ainda assim segurava os cacos, se apegava ao que sobrara, negava a destruição a sua frente.

"Akira... sei que é difícil, mas é melhor aceitar a verdade." o artista comentou, de forma gentil, contrastando com o rigor da estrategista.

"Não sei o que houve entre vocês para você reagir assim, mas é passado agora. Precisamos nos focar no agora. Você está ouvindo?"

"Estou."

"De qualquer modo..." Morgana tentou pensar em algo para consolar Akira, mas não conseguiu pensar em nada naquele momento. Decidiu seguir o conselho de Makoto. "Nós precisamos conversar sobre como sair dessa situação."

"O monitoramento do celular de Akechi por Futaba comprovou tudo. Ele de fato tinha um outro motivo." Makoto estava lívida, quietamente furiosa. Ela sugeriu a aproximação com Akechi e não conseguiu notar a tempo o esquema do detetive.

"Tá num nível completamente diferente disso." Ryuji comentou, 'outro motivo' era um eufemismo delicado demais para a situação, mas Makoto continuou a reportar os fatos.

"Ele não só está tentando nos incriminar, como também é o verdadeiro responsável por trás dos apagões mentais. Sua proposta em nos ajudar foi só um arranjo para enquadrar os Phantom Thieves... E matar Akira-chan. Se formos para o Palácio de minha irmã como ele sugere, provavelmente iremos cair numa emboscada composta por um grande número de forças policiais."

"E pensar que ele chegaria assim tão longe. Agora sei o significa sentir um calafrio pela espinha. Além disso, ele quer trazer um esquadrão policial, da realidade para o Palácio..." Yusuke questionou o método, se já era perigoso para usuários de Personas ficarem zanzando pelo Metaverso, imagine para pessoas sem esse poder.

"Se oito de nós conseguimos entrar de uma só vez, é aceitável pensar que um grupo maior também seria possível. Ele pode inclusive ser capaz de trazer veículos ou equipamentos especiais."

A estrategista ressaltou, enquanto Ann e Morgana comentavam a respeito de como o grupo foi manipulado. Haru e Ryuji eram os mais exaltados.

"Então na verdade isso foi só uma armação para jogar a culpa na gente..."

"Ele nos fez ir atrás de Okumura, e quando desencadeamos a mudança de coração, ele o matou..."

"E ele nos disse que viu o verdadeiro responsável pelos casos... mas era ele esse tempo todo!"

"O tempo todo ele esteve trabalhando junto com a irmã de Makoto, e na verdade ele era só um maníaco homicida! Qual é, a gente tem que derrubar esse bastardo do Akechi! A gravação que temos já não é prova suficiente!?"

Coube a Makoto acalmar os ânimos, já que Akira ainda estava tentando lidar com o ocorrido.

"Não. Akechi é só uma ferramenta."

_Só uma ferramenta... então ele está sendo usado. Por quem? Será que ele está sendo forçado, ou... ele se voluntariou para isso?_

_Não... ele não faria... ele só pode estar sendo forçado..._

"As ordens dele vem de outra pessoa... Há um formidável mentor intelectual por trás disso tudo. Um demônio inimaginável, capaz de esquematizar o assassinato de um suspeito dentro de uma estação policial..." a estrategista discorria sobre o plano adversário, e Akira continuava a ruminar sobre as implicações.

_Do que mais esse demônio seria capaz... Akechi pode estar sendo ameaçado..._

Enquanto a líder ainda pensava no detetive e suas motivações, o restante do grupo estava mais empenhado em descobrir o mandante do crime. Yusuke e Haru discutiam a questão.

"A menos que identifiquemos quem ele é, continuaremos a ser seus alvos, mesmo se derrotarmos Akechi..."

"Mas... que meios nós temos para descobrir a identidade dele?"

"Teríamos que fazer Akechi falar a respeito... apesar de que, assim que o fizermos; o mandante do crime certamente nos eliminará."

"Acho que esse será eventualmente o caso independentemente de descobrirmos ou não a identidade dele." Makoto novamente ofereceu seu insight ao grupo. "A única razão para isso ainda não ter ocorrido é por sermos um alvo fácil para levar a culpa dos crimes dele. Se ele notar que isso não é mais possível e resolver abandonar o plano, pode ser que ele opte por nos matar de imediato."

"Maldição... Então não temos escolha a não ser aceitar a sugestão desse bastardo..."

"Mas se formos para o Palácio como planejado, Akira será presa e então assassinada por Akechi..."

"Palácio... O Palácio..."

O casal de loiros comentou, também frustrados, enquanto a navegadora sussurrava, refletindo a respeito.

"...Na verdade, tem uma coisa que eu gostaria de dizer a respeito d---"

"Aha! Podemos usar o Palácio em nossa vantagem!" a ruiva exclamou, interrompendo Makoto e surpreendendo os demais.

"Q-que foi isso, assim de repente?"

"Há uma maneira... uma maneira de superar o esquema de Akechi E afastar de nós o mentor dos crimes, tudo isso enquanto descobrimos a identidade dele."

"Mesmo...?!"

"Você tá brincando comigo...!"

"Se ele quer matar Akira, por que não deixá-lo fazer isso?" Futaba comentou. "Isso é, fazer isso dentro do Palácio..."

"Sim. Podemos fazê-lo matar a versão cognitiva de Akira-chan, isso enquanto ele acredita ter matado a verdadeira."

"É, é isso aí!" a ruiva concordou com Makoto, elas tinham chegado à mesma ideia.

"Parece que esta é a nossa única opção." a estrategista admitiu, cansada, sem ver outra saída. "Ouçam atentamente. Tenho um plano sobre como iremos executar essa operação..."

Mas a líder do grupo mal prestava atenção. Akira só queria fechar os olhos e esquecer do acontecimento, só desejava que aquilo não fosse verdade, pois aquilo não podia ser nada além de um terrível engano... Akechi devia estar sendo forçado...

Era sua única esperança.

 

* * *

_Eu sou **tu** , tu és eu..._

_Tua **descrença** fez com que teu voto não tivesse mais valor._

_Esse ressentimento **podará** as asas da rebelião que quebrariam o jugo de teu coração._

_Tu deves **recuperar a confiança** em teu Confidente o quanto antes..._

 

O Arcano do Julgamento foi **revertido**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A citação de abertura é de Nietzsche. Me sinto mal em usar palavras de baixo calão no meu idioma original --- parece que na língua inglesa elas tem um impacto menor. Passei por um dilema semelhante ao tentar emular o ar arcaico do diálogo de evolução (?) do Confidente.
> 
> Por falar em Confidente, nesta série, Sae Niijima é o Confidente do Arcano da Justiça e Goro Akechi é o Confidente do Arcano do Julgamento. A mecânica de Arcano reverso não está presente em Persona 5, mas ocorre nos anteriores. A ilustração do Arcano fica de cabeça para baixo, e até que o protagonista se reconcilie com a pessoa, o relacionamento fica impedido de prosseguir (Persona 3 e 4).
> 
> Aqui havia outro motivo para a/o protagonista ter tanta dificuldade de se lembrar dessa parte no jogo... não só por conta da droga, e sim por ela/ele estar pensando em outras coisas no momento da discussão, como o fato de ter levado uma facada nas costas (figurativamente falando).


	4. Akira Kurusu & Morgana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lembrando que os capítulos não tem tamanho fixo. Apesar de não ser obrigatória, a leitura da fic ["Specialist"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14073657) trará um entendimento melhor desse capítulo.
> 
> Disclaimer: Este texto é uma fanfiction escrita por uma fã da obra original, e não faz parte do enredo oficial da franquia que lhe deu origem. Persona e todos seus personagens e conceitos pertencem à ATLUS.

_"Há muitas razões para duvidar e uma só para crer."_

 

\-- QUARTA, 16 de novembro. Alvorada. Tempo chuvoso. --

 

Apesar de sua clara amnésia, havia alguma coisa entre ele e Akira, algo além do acordo que firmaram. Morgana se sentia na obrigação de cuidar dela, mesmo que devesse ser justamente o contrário. Mesmo que ela achasse suas atitudes um pouco irritantes, como ficar insistindo que não dormisse tarde ou que tivesse um cuidado melhor com sua alimentação.

Mas agora, o que o preocupava não era a saúde física da garota, e sim seu emocional. Ela certamente ficou abalada em saber que tinha uma pena de morte decretada justamente por quem deveria ser um aliado. Bem que tinha desconfiado dele... sabia que nunca deveriam ter confiado no detetive.

"Ah!!!" a garota arfou, seu sono inquieto, o cenho fechado, as mãos fechadas ao lado do corpo, certamente presa num pesadelo.

Morgana decidiu então acordá-la.

 

* * *

 

Ela estava no Palácio de Niijima, sozinha, se equilibrando na plataforma neon que pairava sobre o salão principal do cassino… Lá embaixo, havia um contingente enorme de policiais, com Akechi logo à frente. O detetive conversava com quem parecia ser o líder da operação, comentando casualmente algum detalhe, sem perceber a faca que o homem de terno levava às costas…

" _Qual é o problema…? Você vai simplesmente ficar assistindo_?"

"Ah!!!"

Joker arfou diante da voz, a voz conhecida de sua Persona, Arsene. Podia sentir que o lendário saqueador estava bem atrás dela, de súbito, sem ter sido conjurado. As garras de Arsene estavam em seus ombros, os chifres passando de raspão por sua cabeça, enquanto ele sussurrava em seu ouvido.

" _Vai abandoná-lo para se salvar? A morte o aguarda se você não fizer nada. Sua decisão anterior foi um erro então_?!!"

Sua Persona a empurrou da plataforma. Mas, diferente de Arsene, ela não tinha asas… ela iria parar bem no meio daquele grupo hostil…

 

* * *

 

"Akira!"

A garota gritou, abrindo os olhos de repente, se levantando de súbito, como se tivesse levado um choque.

"Akira…?"

"Ah…"

A jovem parecia meio desorientada, olhando para os arredores de forma alarmada, tentando se certificar que estava mesmo em seu quarto.

"Você teve um sonho ruim, não foi? Eu 'tava tentando te acordar."

"Foi." ela concordou. "Foi só um pesadelo."

_Mas pareceu quase como uma premonição…_

"Akira… você tá bem? Você…" ela esteve chorando durante a noite, era evidente pelos olhos vermelhos e inchados. "Por que você está assim? Vocês…"

"Não. Não desse jeito. Ele **_ERA_** meu amigo." a líder afirmou. "Ele me traiu. Fui uma idiota em me deixar levar pela emoção. Eu…" Akira parecia relutante em explicar. "Eu tive… pena dele. Apesar de toda empáfia de celebridade, ele é uma pessoa muito… solitária. Lembra quando ele apareceu no Leblanc pela primeira vez? Ele disse que a mãe acabou se envolvendo com um homem que simplesmente os descartou… e que depois que ela morreu, ele ficou passando de instituição em instituição, não conhecendo nada além de desprezo. Mas Akechi disse que apesar de tudo, conseguiu se sair bem sozinho, que ao menos é o que ele tem tentado. Alguma coisa mexeu comigo naquele dia, Morgana. Não foi exatamente empatia, mas… eu me solidarizei com ele. Eu sei como é ruim ficar ouvindo rumores maldosos sobre sua ascendência…"

Perdida naqueles pensamentos, Akira passou a mão pelo cabelo ondulado, puxando uma das mechas, tão negras como a maioria e ainda assim tão diferentes do padrão vigente. Num gesto involuntário, ela ficou mexendo com o cabelo, enrolando e desenrolando aquela mecha em seus dedos. Ela suspirou antes de voltar a falar.

"Eu sei. Eu sei e quis ajudar. Eu sabia o quanto era difícil lidar com isso… e como eu precisava de um amigo, de uma amiga, alguém com quem conversar; com quem desabafar; alguém que me oferecesse um pouco de apoio. Eu só queria ajudar… e acabei levando uma facada nas costas."

"Ele foi tão… ingrato." Morgana comentou, desgostoso.

"É. É essa a sensação. Ingratidão. O pior é que… já aconteceu isso antes, sabe? E ainda assim, cometi o mesmo erro. Eu tentei defender aquela mulher que estava sendo assediada em Inaba, e ela acabou foi corroborando as mentiras daquele agressor. Eu me senti tão traída… eu só estava tentando ajudar, tentando defendê-la, e ela… acabou me acusando de um crime que nem cometi. Eu sou mesmo uma idiota."

"Akira… você não deveria pensar desse jeito. Você fez a coisa certa." Morgana comentou, se sentindo mal pela garota encarar com tanto desprezo sua bondade.

"Eu sei. Mas por um bom tempo eu fiquei com raiva daquela mulher. Mas depois… eu vi que não foi bem culpa dela. Ela foi coagida. E minha atitude pode muito bem ter piorado a vida dela. Não havia nada o que eu pudesse fazer, mas… não consegui ficar ali parada sem fazer nada." Akira comentou, certa da decisão que tomou. "Não sei por quê… mas sinto que algo parecido está acontecendo nesse exato momento, Mona. Só que eu simplesmente não sei o que deveria fazer."

"Akira… Com todo respeito a seus sentimentos… acho que você deveria ouvir o que Makoto disse. É melhor deixar isso de lado, já que claramente vai influenciar em sua decisão."

Da outra vez ela agiu imprudentemente e isso resultou em sua condenação. Dessa vez ela poderia ser condenada… e morta. Isso Morgana não ia deixar. Era seu dever cuidar dela.

"Eu sei. Eu não posso tomar uma decisão precipitada numa situação como essa. Eu vou seguir o conselho de Makoto e me focar no agora. Me focar em passar a perna no Akechi e naquele demônio assassino. Ele mentiu para mim, então é mais do que justo que eu minta para ele também. Depois disso… depois que eu sair de vista… é que eu vou ver se sigo ou não minha intuição."

"Sua intuição?"

"Eu não quero ser injusta. Vou dar a ele uma última chance antes me decidir. Podemos simplesmente estar enganados a respeito dele… mas se estivermos certos… eu não vou hesitar em derrotá-lo." ela fechou os olhos e suspirou por um breve instante, aquilo claramente lhe dava dor de cabeça. "Só tem um problema."

"Qual?"

"Não sei se consigo mentir. Como vou poder encará-lo como se nada tivesse acontecido?! Como eu --- e o restante do grupo --- vai conseguir fingir que nada disso aconteceu, e tratá-lo como um de nós, quando ---!!!" ela cerrou os dentes, furiosa, e balançou a cabeça, tentando ignorar aquele pensamento. "Argh! Como é que eu vou conseguir lutar ao lado dele no Palácio?!"

"Como assim?!!!" o gato protestou diante daquela afirmação. "Você quer colocá-lo na equipe de batalha?!"

"Eu não confio nele na retaguarda, pronto para atacar qualquer um pelas costas. Sabe como é aquele ditado? Mantenha seus amigos por perto, e seus inimigos ainda mais perto."

"Akira, isso pode ser perigoso…"

"Por isso mesmo eu devo assumir esse risco. É minha responsabilidade como líder do grupo. Considerando o que ocorreu ontem, vou ter mesmo que mudar a equipe principal. Não vou poder deixar Akechi de lado, ele vai acabar desconfiando…"

"É essa sua decisão então?"

"Por enquanto, sim. Vamos ver no que vai dar."

"Certo. Agora só nos resta esperar para depois poder atacar."

"Sim." Não era bem a alternativa que ela queria, mas ao menos era uma solução plausível. "Umnn… Mona?" Akira chamou a atenção do gato, ligeiramente hesitante, constrangida por sua própria indecisão, pela falta de reação de antes.

"Hnm?"

"Obrigada. Por ter me ouvido. Acho que agora eu estou com a mente no lugar, mais calma. Não precisa se preocupar comigo. Farei o que for preciso."

Ela era a líder e como tal deveria agir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A citação de abertura é de Drummond. Acho que eu não tenho muita vocação para escrever fluff, quando isso acontece, ele vira angst mais tarde.
> 
> Apesar de não ter informações sobre isso na mídia oficial, considero que a família dos Kurusu reside em Inaba. Por que Inaba? É mencionado que o protagonista veio do interior, e Inaba é bem ~~no meio do nada~~ interiorana. O prestígio das bebidas disponíveis na Konishi Liquors (e também da pousada Amagi) seria a justificativa para alguém ~~tão cheio de dinheiro e com tanta ânsia em ostentar~~ como Shido estar num lugar tão fim de mundo.


	5. Phantom Thieves (II)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Este texto é uma fanfiction escrita por uma fã da obra original, e não faz parte do enredo oficial da franquia que lhe deu origem. Persona e todos seus personagens e conceitos pertencem à ATLUS.

_"O mais corajoso dentre nós dispõe apenas raramente da coragem de afirmar aquilo que sabe verdadeiramente…"_

 

\-- QUARTA, 16 de novembro. Manhã. Tempo chuvoso. --

 

A chuva fina que caía lá fora era um convite a ficar na cama, e Morgana teve trabalho em convencer Akira a se levantar. Sabe-se lá como ela conseguiu se arrumar e ir para escola. Tendo dormido bem menos do que deveria, a garota quase cochilou no meio do trem lotado. E isso porque estava em pé.

Kawakami decidiu revisar o conteúdo das aulas passadas ao invés de passar matéria nova, e Akira decidiu usar aquele tempo para repor o sono perdido. Alguns colegas acharam aquilo simplesmente uma afronta, murmurando ironicamente a respeito da 'bela adormecida', mas a professora não repreendeu o comportamento de nenhum deles.

A jovem acordou um pouco antes da aula de japonês acabar. Ainda meio letárgica, ela puxou o celular do bolso, mandando uma mensagem para Makoto e em seguida encaminhando para seus demais contatos.

[Akira]: Você se importaria se nos encontrarmos na cobertura no intervalo do almoço?

Ryuji respondeu no mesmo segundo, o restante do grupo demorou alguns minutos para tal, mas todos confirmaram presença. Assim que o período da manhã se encerrou, Akira rumou direto para a cobertura, se abrigando da chuva junto de Ann. Ryuji foi o primeiro a chegar, seguido de Haru, e por último, Makoto.

"Desculpe, surgiu um breve requerimento do conselho estudantil." a estrategista justificou o atraso. "Então, do que se trata?"

"Reunião estratégica." a líder respondeu. "Espera só um momento, vou ligar para Futaba." a jovem discou o número, tendo o cuidado de por no viva-voz. "Oi? Futaba?" Akira comentou de forma hesitante, a ruiva demorou uns cinco toques para atender a ligação. "Desculpa se te acordei ou coisa assim."

["Nah, eu já 'tava de pé."]

"Considerando os fatos de ontem, não seria recomendado nos encontrarmos no Leblanc, não com a possibilidade de A--- _dele_ aparecer de surpresa. Estamos aqui reunidos no colégio, deixei o telefone no viva-voz para você poder participar também."

["E Inari?"]

"Bem… os horários dele são um pouco diferentes dos nossos. Mas vou me encontrar com ele hoje de tarde, assim todos ficam sabendo dos planos."

["Certo."]

"E há outra coisa que eu preciso dizer. Eu… devo a vocês um pedido de desculpas. Eu acabei me ausentando da discussão de ontem. Mas agora caiu a ficha…" pensar no assunto ainda lhe era doloroso, mas Akira tentou disfarçar ao máximo. "Sabemos que ele quer me entregar. Mas ele não mencionou nada a respeito do resto do grupo, não? Ele disse que lidaria com isso depois."

"Sim, e daí?" Ryuji comentou.

"Fico me perguntando quando seria esse 'depois'. Se é depois da queda do Palácio ou depois dos arranjos que se seguiriam a minha prisão."

"Bem, tudo leva a crer que seria depois da prisão." Makoto se manifestou, expondo seus argumentos. "Mesmo que ele tenha toda uma tropa policial a seu lado, ele não iria enfrentar mais seis usuários de Persona. Isso o deixaria em desvantagem. Fora que ele não sabe do que sabemos. Ele deve querer se manter incógnito o maior tempo possível, sem levantar maiores suspeitas de que seria o traidor."

"Essa é uma de nossas vantagens." Akira destacou. "E por mais difícil que seja, eu gostaria de mantê-la. Por mais difícil que seja, temos que tratá-lo como se ainda fosse um de nós."

"Cara, isso sim vai ser complicado." o loiro comentou.

"Mas Akira tem razão. Não podemos levantar suspeitas."

"Vai ser difícil até para mim, e olhe que eu estou acostumada a atuar. Óbvio que teremos um deslize ou outro --- mas podemos acobertá-los. Essa missão tem uma pressão bem maior do que as outras, não? Há uma recompensa para qualquer um que nos entregar. E além disso, nosso alvo é a irmã de Makoto. Seria normal um pouco de hesitação e nervosismo."

Haru e Ann comentavam a respeito, e Morgana concluiu, aquilo era difícil, mas não impossível.

"Acho que vamos conseguir despistá-lo. Se Ryuji conseguir ficar quieto e com cara de paisagem ao invés de ficar gritando."

"Ei!" o loiro protestou, e Akira os repreendeu.

"Garotos." ela voltou a se manifestar após ambos silenciarem as querelas. "Se é para não levantar suspeitas, teremos que colocar Akechi no grupo de batalha."

"Acha mesmo que é uma boa ideia deixá-lo _lutar_ conosco?" Makoto se opôs à ideia, juntamente com Morgana.

"Eu disse que isso era perigoso."

"Melhor ficar ao lado do que deixá-lo na retaguarda e levar **_outra_** facada nas costas." Uma literal, dessa vez.

"Verdade." Haru comentou, ela sabia muito bem do assunto, era o lema de sua família.

"Mas mesmo discordando disso, você não vai deixar de participar, certo, Makoto? Eu não conseguiria ficar só observando, dada a situação."

"Sim." ela afirmou, sussurrando baixo, sua expressão ao mesmo tempo determinada e pesarosa.

"Então, só falta o último integrante do grupo de combate! Quem se voluntaria?" Morgana se manifestou.

"Bem, eu não colocaria Ryuji ou Haru ou você---"

"Eu?!!!"

"--- por que vocês têm algo pessoal contra ele."

"De fato." a herdeira dos Okumura constatou, ela não iria cooperar com aquele assassino.

"Então sobra eu ou Yusuke."

"Eu recomendaria Fox. Podemos precisar usar a força."

"Mas caso ele recuse, a vaga é sua, Ann."

"Certo!"

"Acho que fechamos um bom grupo então. Mas, sinceramente, não é o combate que me preocupa, e sim o que pode ocorrer depois…"

"A armadilha que nos aguarda depois." Makoto ressaltou.

"Pelo que Akechi disse, ele pretende **_me_** capturar. Caso eu me desvie, ele irá me seguir, e deixará o caminho livre para vocês."

"Tudo depende de como ele irá agir. Se tentará ser sutil, simulando uma invasão de terceiros no Palácio; ou será direto, usando da força bruta para intimidar todos nós."

"Posso adotar a mesma estratégia para ambos os casos. Eu o distraio e vocês fogem. Posso seguir rumo ao salão principal, enquanto vocês seguem pela passagem de serviço. O caminho do elevador é o que tem menos Shadows, é mais provável que a polícia use essa rota."

"Akira, isso é loucura! Você sabe que ele quer te matar, e ainda assim ---!" Ryuji protestou, mas a líder estava segura de sua decisão.

"É a única saída. Na minha ausência… o comando fica com Makoto. Sua prioridade é sair do Palácio o mais rápido possível. Não tentem me resgatar. Afinal, eu devo ser capturada para depois fingir que estou morta, certo?"

"[O problema é _como_.]" Futaba destacou. "[Se formos usar sua versão cognitiva, significa que não podemos pegar o Tesouro.]"

"Teremos que fazer isso em outra ocasião." Makoto colocou.

"Mas Akechi precisa _acreditar_ que pegamos o Tesouro… Ei! Que tal usarmos uma versão falsa? Que nem Madarame fez conosco." Ann sugeriu.

"Verdade!" Morgana constatou. "Nem sabemos a forma exata que o Tesouro de Sae-san irá assumir. Podemos usar algo genérico, como uma maleta. O Tesouro de Kaneshiro estava dentro de uma maleta, não seria algo fora do padrão."

"Posso fornecer uma. Uma mais formal, afinal o pessoal da empresa vive transitando com elas…"

"Certo. Mas e depois? Como levar Akechi de volta ao Palácio, sem ele perceber?"

"[Posso usar o celular dele. O dele e o de Akira. O problema é saber se o local que Akira estará será igual no Metaverso. É provável que sim, mas…]"

"Posso perguntar para minha irmã onde será o interrogatório."

"Mas não ficaríamos com muito pouco tempo para verificar?" Ryuji questionou, mas Akira logo apresentou uma solução.

"Nossa missão não precisa ser executada à tarde. Podemos deixar para mais de noite. É bom que vocês podem se dispersar com maior segurança depois da saída do Palácio. E uma vez fora, se ele ainda estiver com vocês, _não_ o sigam." ela enfatizou. "Ele pode muito bem se encontrar com o mentor, ou levá-los para outra armadilha."

["Bem, posso ver ser consigo disfarçar o consumo de dados e gravar o áudio externo. Uma hora ele terá que entrar em contato com esse tal mentor. E aí pegamos o nome do chefão final!"]

Futaba comentou, agitada, e Makoto concordou com o termo usado.

"Sim. Esse vai ser o maior desafio dos Phantom Thieves… Nem quero imaginar como deve ser o Palácio de alguém tão vil como esse demônio."

"Sim. Nós temos que estar preparados. Quando essa tempestade passar, ele pensará que tudo estará tranquilo e desimpedido…"

"É aí que atacamos." Morgana completou o que Akira disse.

"Isso mesmo. Mais alguma coisa?"

"Uh, eu não consigo pensar em mais nada. Acho que já está tudo esquematizado, não?" Ryuji colocou, e Ann resumiu a situação.

"Agora é só esperar a reação de Sae-san, e ver se ela comenta mais alguma coisa."

"Ou seja, no dia 18… Sexta-feira."

"Bem, nos vemos na sexta, então, ou em reuniões como essa, avisando cada um em separado. Dispensados!"

Morgana comentou, dando fim a reunião. A maioria dos Phantom Thieves logo se retirou para dentro do prédio. Mas Akira continuou lá na cobertura, com o gato a observando. A jovem olhava para os céus chuvosos, para a água que caía e distorcia os contornos da paisagem ao redor.

Por um momento, ela realmente ficou tentada a ficar debaixo da chuva, mesmo que Morgana reclamasse disso. Ela ia dar um passo à frente quando sentiu uma mão em seu ombro.

"Akira-chan...?"

"Hm? Makoto?"

"Eu... fui um pouco ríspida ontem. Talvez um pouco rígida demais... eu não me importei com seus sentimentos, Akira. Independente do que houve entre vocês, deve estar sendo difícil."

"Para todos nós, não? Mas também deve ser sendo difícil para você. Você não deveria ficar se penalizando por ter sugerido essa aliança, Makoto... E o Palácio que vamos invadir é justamente o de sua irmã, não é? Sei o quanto você quer mudar o coração dela... o quão terrível é essa situação de competitividade exacerbada, que se arrastou até chegar a esse ponto... Eu temo pelo pior." ela murmurou.

"Pior do que já está?"

"Eu não quero que o que ocorreu no Palácio de Okumura se repita de novo." Makoto arfou, alarmada com a lembrança. "Assim que iludirmos Akechi, vocês terão que pegar o Tesouro dela. O mais rápido possível."

"Sim."

"Há muito em jogo dessa vez. Há vidas em jogo, e não só uma mera conveniência." Akira constatou. "Mas não se preocupe. Vai dar tudo certo. Só temos que seguir o planejado, e aguentar essa tempestade. Só esse fim de semana, e depois isso vai passar. Vai dar tudo certo."

A líder pegou as mãos de Makoto, tentando passar confiança e alento. Ela precisava acreditar nisso. Iria dar tudo certo. Eles só precisariam passar por aquela tempestade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A citação de abertura é de Nietzsche.


	6. Yusuke Kitagawa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Este texto é uma fanfiction escrita por uma fã da obra original, e não faz parte do enredo oficial da franquia que lhe deu origem. Persona e todos seus personagens e conceitos pertencem à ATLUS.

_"A vida necessita de pausas."_

 

\-- QUARTA, 16 de novembro. Horário de almoço. Tempo chuvoso. --

 

Yusuke estava saindo rumo aos jardins, para desfrutar de seu almoço num lugar tranquilo, e com sorte esboçar alguma coisa nesse meio tempo. Seu celular vibrou no bolso, ele conferiu as mensagens enquanto se dirigia para a área externa.

[Futaba]: Inari!

[Futaba]: Onde é que você está nesse exato momento?!!

Apesar de ser só uma mensagem de texto, Futaba parecia irritada. Ou exasperada.

[Yusuke]: Na escola, horário de almoço.

[Futaba]: Cruzes, já são duas da tarde!

[Futaba]: Akira não estava brincando quando falou da diferença de horário.

Ele estranhou o comentário, e logo digitou sua indagação.

[Yusuke]: ?

[Yusuke]: Akira?

[Futaba]: Olha, nós fizemos uma reunião extraordinária hoje, no topo do colégio Shujin.

[Futaba]: Não dá para a gente ficar no Leblanc e aquele traidor pegar a gente no flagra. Ele vive aparecendo de surpresa por lá.

[Yusuke]: Não posso culpá-lo. O café do Chefe é excelente.

[Futaba]: De qualquer forma, não é essa a questão!

[Futaba]: Você perdeu a reunião! Sorte sua que eu gravei!

[Futaba]: Agora seja um bom menino e ouça logo o áudio, ok? E com fone de ouvido!

[Futaba mandou um anexo].

Yusuke suspirou, tocando na tela para baixar o áudio. Por sorte ele carregava um par barato de fones de ouvido, para quando quisesse pegar inspiração de outra forma de arte: a Música. Ele se retirou para um ponto específico do jardim, para a sombra de um caquizeiro que ficava bem no canto, se sentando no gramado e puxando um livro, para que quem tivesse passado por ali não viesse incomodar. Ele deixou o guarda-chuva apoiado no tronco da árvore, e deixou que a cortina d'água que caía o isolasse do restante do mundo.

O áudio lhe tomou metade do seu intervalo, e o que foi dito --- tanto hoje quanto ontem --- ainda lhe preocupava. Bem, ele iria falar com Akira de qualquer jeito.

[Yusuke]: Já ouvi a gravação. Vou falar com Akira de qualquer forma, mas eu aceito.

[Futaba]: Ótimo.

Demorou um tempo para que ela voltasse a digitar.

[Futaba]: Ei, Inari…

O uso de reticências indicava que ela iria lhe pedir alguma coisa.

[Futaba]: Tava pensando numa coisa…

[Futaba]: Você sempre fica encarregado de criar nosso cartão de visitas, nosso alerta de intimação para os envolvidos no Palácio, certo?

[Yusuke]: Sim, e?

[Futaba]: Acho que vamos ter que mudar isso da próxima vez. Essa pessoa que quer acabar com a gente… é muito poderosa. É capaz de não conseguimos entregar o cartão direto nas mãos dele. Ou mesmo se conseguirmos espalhar nossos alertas por toda Tóquio, é capaz dele conseguir removê-los.

[Yusuke]: O que você sugere então?

[Futaba]: Um vídeo. Em cadeia nacional. Seja quem for esse desgraçado, eu quero mostrar a farsa dele para toda a sociedade. Os casos de apagões mentais se iniciaram com a morte de minha mãe. Esse vilão foi quem roubou a pesquisa dela e a matou em seguida. Isso não vai ficar impune.

[Yusuke]: Entendo.

Para Futaba era algo pessoal. Tal como para Makoto, para Haru, para Akira… cada um deles teve um envolvimento pessoal nos casos anteriores, mas o de agora… o que se seguiria… seria pessoal para as garotas do grupo.

[Yusuke]: Mas eu não tenho muito domínio sobre a sétima arte.

[Futaba]: Ah, eu pensei em algo simples. Uma gravação da gente falando tudo o que esse cara fez, sabe? E mostrando como a gente o enganou, como ele nos usou para repassar a culpa dos casos. Mas, precisaria ser algo especial…

[Yusuke]: O que você tem em mente?

[Futaba]: Eu queria gravar no Metaverso. Mas isso é impossível. Então eu pensei em gravarmos num local qualquer, mas com as roupas que usamos lá. Mona diz que elas são a representação da vontade rebelde, não é?

[Yusuke]: Só que elas só existem no Metaverso, Futaba.

[Futaba]: Duh. Eu sei. Por isso eu preciso de um favor seu.

[Futaba]: Você poderia desenhá-las? Esquematizá-las, sei lá?

[Yusuke]: Sim, eu poderia.

[Futaba]: E depois pedir para que alguém as costurasse?

[Yusuke]: Sim.

[Futaba]: Sei de alguém muito bom nisso. Uma cosmaker pro-fis-si-o-nal.

[Futaba]: E olha só: ela estuda na Kosei! Você vai ter que descobrir quem é essa pessoa, Inari.

Ele não era um detetive! Ele não tinha habilidade nenhuma em encontrar pessoas!

[Futaba]: O site dela não informa nome ou endereço. Ela pede para depositar o valor e depois manda as roupas pelo correio.

[Futaba]: Há apenas um pseudônimo… mas descobri que um dos lugares que ela mais acessa o site para postar atualizações é na Kosei, ela usa uma das redes sem fio da Kosei.

[Yusuke]: Qual é a rede? E esse pseudônimo?

[Futaba]: A rede é a 'Dressign152'. O pseudônimo do site é 'Queen of White Dunes'. Ou 'QWD', para simplificar.

[Yusuke]: A rede é a do departamento de corte e costura. Mas esse pseudônimo não me diz muita coisa.

[Futaba]: Eh. Eu já devia saber.

[Futaba]: É uma referência a uma personagem de videogame.

[Futaba]: Ismaire, de Fire Emblem. O design do site deixa claro isso.

[Yusuke]: Hã, ok.

_Ismaire…_

_?!!_

_Espera um segundo…!_

[Yusuke]: Acho que sei quem é.

Se lembrava dela, tentou expandir seus talentos artísticos ao se inscrever nas aulas de corte e costura, no ano anterior. Sem muito sucesso. Mas era bom em esboçar croquis; apesar de ela criticar as roupas que criara, a brunete elogiava muito os seus rascunhos. Ou ao menos era o que ele achava. A garota devia ter comparado seus esboços a algum anime ou jogo e ele simplesmente não captou a referência.

[Futaba]: Sério?

[Futaba]: Isso é ótimo! Vai lá falar com ela!

[Yusuke]: Eu não vou falar com ela sem ter nada em mãos. Vou apresentar os esboços primeiro.

[Futaba]: Certo.

[Futaba]: Vou esperar então. Ah, e fica tranquilo que eu comento com Haru a respeito das despesas.

[Yusuke]: Você planejou tudo isso, não foi?

[Futaba]: Claro. Eu pensei em algo que realmente causasse impacto e nos representasse. E também…

[Futaba]: em algo para ficar de lembrança. Algo que pudesse animar Akira.

[Yusuke]: Entendo.

 

 

 

\-- QUARTA, 16 de novembro. Tarde. Tempo chuvoso. --

 

Yusuke encontrou Akira na passagem da estação de Shibuya, uma passarela relativamente sossegada, a mesma que usaram como base secreta para as reuniões do grupo quando enfrentaram Madarame e Kaneshiro.

"Ah. Oi, Yusuke. Eu…"

"Não precisa dizer nada, Akira. Eu já sei. Futaba me passou o áudio da reunião. Ficaria grato em poder acompanhá-las na missão de sábado."

"Está certo então." ela replicou, sorrindo, mas seu sorriso parecia meio mortiço, cansado.

"O que acha de irmos para o Leblanc? Eu gostaria de um lugar calmo para poder esboçar alguma coisa."

"É uma boa ideia."

Os dois pegaram o metrô, o transporte não estava lotado, mas ainda assim estava cheio. Felizmente, o trajeto até Yogen-Jaya não era tão longo, mesmo que fosse em pé no metrô. E o café Leblanc ficava bem perto da estação.

Como sempre, os olhos de Yusuke se detiveram na figura de Sayuri, ele escolheu ficar na mesa mais próxima da porta e também do quadro pendurado ali do lado. O artista pegou seu bloco de desenho e alguns lápis, pronto para criar os esboços que Futaba solicitara.

"Você realmente gosta de desenhar, não é, Yusuke?"

"Não tanto quanto pintar. São duas formas diferentes de expressão. Acho que a pintura é a mais autêntica, é quando realmente expresso minha alma, mas desenhar é algo mais… tranquilo. Esvazia minha mente."

"Hm. Acho que é disso que eu preciso. Geralmente eu leio, ou me distraio trabalhando na floricultura ou aqui no Leblanc, mas nada disso está funcionando agora."

"Porque você está _engasgada_ com isso." ele colocou, calmo e compassivo. "Você está com raiva e magoada. Foi por isso que tive tanta dificuldade em pintar meus quadros depois que soube da verdade sobre Madarame --- todos eles expressavam essa raiva, de forma tão intensa e ao mesmo tempo tão pessoal que eu não queria expor ao público. Eu inclusive destruí algumas dessas telas."

"Nossa." Akira comentou, meio assustada com aquela revelação.

"Você gostaria de tentar pôr isso no papel?" o artista sugeriu, passando um bloco de desenho sobressalente e um lápis reserva.

Akira aceitou a oferta, se sentando de frente para o amigo, empunhando o lápis com firmeza. Ela riscou o papel de ponta a ponta, uma, duas, três, quatro, cinco… inúmeras vezes. Até Morgana ficou meio alarmado. Era como se a garota estivesse esfaqueando o papel, por pouco ela não rasgou a folha. Ela virou a página e reiniciou o processo, mais uma vez, mas depois de um tempo ela começou a traçar círculos ao invés de riscos. Ondas dentro de ondas, numa espiral indefinida.

Sinceramente, ela não pretendia criar nada bonito ou que fosse compreensível, por assim dizer. Simplesmente se focou no movimento do traço. Os riscos de sua raiva; os círculos de sua confusão, indecisão. Não era bem relaxante --- sua mão estava doendo por segurar o lápis com tanta firmeza --- mas era, de fato, libertador.

"Acho que entendi o que você quis dizer." ela comentou com um sorriso amargo. "Obrigado, Yusuke."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A citação de abertura é de Drummond. Esse capítulo é só um respiro, os próximos serão mais longos.


	7. Phantom Thieves (III)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esse capítulo ficou maior do que os demais. Tentei manter o equilíbrio entre fluência e fidelidade nos excertos traduzidos.
> 
> Disclaimer: Este texto é uma fanfiction escrita por uma fã da obra original, e não faz parte do enredo oficial da franquia que lhe deu origem. Persona e todos seus personagens e conceitos pertencem à ATLUS.

_"Eu tenho o meu caminho. Você tem o seu. Portanto, quanto ao caminho certo, o caminho correto, e o único caminho, isso não existe."_

 

\-- SEXTA, 18 de novembro. Tarde. Céu claro. --

 

Os dias se seguiram sem grandes incidentes. Não que as coisas estivessem melhores. Mas, decidido o rumo de ação, era mais fácil lidar com aquelas circunstâncias. O grupo já sabia qual seria a formação de batalha e quem assumiria o comando diante de sua ausência.

Mas, conforme o prazo limite se aproximava, a ansiedade também aumentava. O celular de Akira apitou insistentemente no meio da aula de Biologia, Ryuji digitava freneticamente, trazendo o assunto de volta à tona.

[Ryuji]: O Phan-site tá pegando fogo como o de costume.

[Ryuji]: De qualquer forma, amanhã é o dia! Espero que todo mundo esteja lembrado!

[Futaba]: Da data do nosso plano? É claro que lembramos!

[Ann]: Significa que vamos mandar nossa intimação hoje, certo?

[Yusuke]: Sim, hoje é a nossa única opção.

[Yusuke]: Na verdade, a polícia ainda está aguardando para entrar em ação, mas tenho certeza que nós já estamos no limite.

[Haru]: Queríamos esperar o máximo possível para fazer a irmã de Makoto entrar em alerta... certo?

[Makoto]: Sim. Levando isso em conta, hoje será nossa melhor opção.

[Makoto]: Podemos falar com mais detalhes sobre isso depois da aula.

[Makoto]: Irei entrar em contato com Akechi também.

[Ryuji]: Tudo certo, vejo vocês todos lá no Leblanc!

 

 

 

\-- SEXTA, 18 de novembro. Fim de tarde. Céu claro. --

 

A maior parte dos Phantom Thieves estava saindo do colégio Shujin, pegando o metrô rumo à Yogen-Jaya. No meio do trajeto, o celular de Akira apitou, indicando uma mensagem nova.

[Futaba]: Ei! Consegui fazer com que Sojiro reservasse o Leblanc só para a gente!

"Wow!" ela comentou, logo respondendo a mensagem.

[Akira]: Legal! Já estamos a caminho.

"O que aconteceu, Akira?"

"O Leblanc será só nosso hoje. Futaba falou com Sojiro para reservar o local para gente."

"Nossa, foi muita gentileza da parte dele." Haru comentou.

"Sim." a líder concordou.

Os cinco saíram da estação e seguiram pelas ruas de Yogen-Jaya, encontrando Yusuke no caminho. Ao se aproximarem do café já era possível notar a cabeleira ruiva de Futaba, que esperava do lado de fora do Leblanc. Ela se levantou para cumprimentá-los.

"Hey, vocês demoraram."

"Hm? O Leblanc está fechado?" Yusuke indagou diante do aviso na porta.

"Nah, essa é a definição de 'reservado' de Sojiro. A porta tá aberta, e de qualquer forma Akira tem uma das chaves."

"Que delicadeza do Chefe."

"Ah gente, só para lembrar: ajam como se nada tivesse acontecido." Ann sussurrou, e Makoto a complementou.

"Apenas mantenham a calma."

"Ouviu Ryuji?" Morgana provocou.

"Ei! Por que é sempre eu?!!"

"Pessoal..."

Akechi já estava cruzando a esquina, o que não era surpresa. O detetive era bastante pontual e já sabia dos horários do restante do grupo. Akira acenou, e ele se juntou ao grupo. Ela se dirigiu ao detetive cordialmente, como sempre, talvez por ser a que mais desejasse que 'nada tivesse acontecido'.

"Olá."

"Oi Akechi-kun. Você demorou um pouco hoje."

"Desculpe. O metrô estava bem cheio, tal como a estação."

"Culpa do horário." Akira deu ombros, indicando que não se importava com o atraso. "Vamos entrar?"

O local estava vazio, e enquanto a maioria escolhia um lugar perto da mesa central, Akira estava atrás do balcão, preparando um café básico para o grupo. Ela já sabia das preferências de cada um --- Akechi e Yusuke estavam no espectro mais amargo, apreciando um café mais forte, enquanto Ann e Futaba gostavam de um café um pouco mais fraco e incrementado com creme e mel. Ryuji era o único que não tomava café, preferindo tomar um achocolatado gelado.

Enquanto ela preparava as bebidas, o grupo discutia por alto sobre as variedades de café e lanches que melhor combinavam com cada um --- uma discussão liderada por Haru e Ann.

"É muita gentileza sua, Akira."

O detetive comentou quando Akira colocou as bebidas na mesa e no balcão, e a jovem simplesmente respondeu ao se sentar na cadeira ali no meio.

"Não é tão bom quanto o do Chefe, mas creio que faz jus ao estabelecimento."

"Falando nisso, Sojiro-san não está? Pensei que ele tivesse saído, mas já é muito tempo para ele deixar o café sem ninguém atendendo."

"E eu não conto como funcionária?" Akira replicou, numa provocação amistosa, e Ann explicou o ocorrido para o detetive.

"Não é nada disso. O Chefe disse que reservou o local para a gente. Estamos livres para beber tanto café quanto quisermos."

"Mas esse lugar não 'tá sempre vazio?" Ryuji comentou, para ele não faria diferença se o Leblanc estivesse aberto.

"Isso foi rude. Vou contar pro Chefe."

"Todos aqui são testemunhas." Futaba reforçou as palavras de Akira.

"E-É... eu só 'tava brincando..."

"Um, não era para discutimos para onde devemos enviar a intimação?" Haru tentou aplacar a discussão.

"Considerando esse alvoroço todo, ela provavelmente vai achar que é só uma brincadeira de mau gosto, não?"

"Eu poderia deixá-lo na mesa de Sae-san, se for o caso. As pessoas de lá me conhecem, posso ter acesso fácil."

O detetive comentou, mas Morgana indicou a falha do plano.

"Isso não é uma boa ideia. Se você é o único que pode entrar lá, então a intimação será facilmente rastreada até você."

Diante da discussão, Makoto interveio, sua determinação incisiva.

"...Eu farei isso. Posso simplesmente dizer que veio para ela no correio. Esse seria o método menos arriscado. Não interessa o que ela perguntar, vou falar que não sei de nada"

"Mas Makoto, isso é..."

Muito perigoso? Muito suspeito? Sim. Mesmo sendo menor, ainda era um risco.

"Você é a líder, então isso depende de você. Deveríamos deixar a intimação por conta de Makoto?"

"Eu confio nela para isso."

"Esse é... mesmo o único jeito...?" Ann comentou, um tanto melancólica, as mesmas palavras que Akira iria proferir. Mas Makoto afirmou com tranquilidade, numa certeza quase que absoluta.

"Vai dar tudo certo. Já passei por coisas bem mais perigosas do que esta."

Considerando o que houve quando desafiaram Kaneshiro, aquilo seria quase fácil.

"Então deixaremos isso para você. Obrigado por concordarem com isso." O detetive mais uma vez agradeceu a parceria com o grupo, e comentou de forma leniente, sem deixar de sorrir. "Também terei que me esforçar e correr atrás para compensá-los por esse inconveniente..."

"Muito bem então. Nós iremos partir da frente do tribunal. Seis da noite é um horário válido para todo mundo?"

"Hn."

"Sim, tá bom."

"O mesmo de sempre."

"Bem, então vamos nos preparar para amanhã!" Morgana entoou, dando a palavra final. "Dispensados!"

"Um, Akira, você se incomodaria se eu ficasse por aqui por mais tempo? Eu gostaria de discutir um pouco mais sobre as variedades de grãos e combinações disponíveis."

Haru se manifestou, quase que timidamente, enquanto o restante do pessoal se preparava para sair. Akira concordou de imediato, bem como Yusuke.

"Claro!"

"Bem, se vocês forem fazer mais café, então vou ficar mais tempo também."

"Hmmmn... Eu tô quase mudando de ideia... Mas eu preciso passar no mercado lá da estação para recarregar meu estoque de chocolate..." Ann comentou, e Akira sorriu meio amarelo, era algo que ela mesma tinha o costume de fazer.

"Ah, já que você vai para o shopping da estação, se importa se eu for junto? Preciso de umas dicas suas para escolher algumas roupas mais... casuais." a estrategista comentou, solicitando ajuda.

"Ah, sem problema."

"Bem... Parece que eu sou o único que vai voltar sozinho para casa."

"Grande coisa. Eu também vou." Futaba respondeu o comentário de Ryuji.

"Ao menos você vai poder voltar direto. Vou ter que passar na estação policial só para checar o caso."

"Tudo bem. Nós vemos amanhã então, certo?"

"Mesma hora, mesmo local."

"Ok! A gente se vê então!"

O grupo se dispersou, Ann, Makoto, Ryuji e Akechi indo rumo à estação, enquanto Futaba voltava para casa de Sojiro, com o celular na mão. Assim que a hacker conferiu que o detetive já estava no metrô, ela voltou para o Leblanc.

Ryuji teve que pegar duas conduções para voltar, mas como a parada de casa ficava depois de Shibuya, ele não teve problemas para retornar ao café. Já Ann e Makoto tiveram um pouco mais de dificuldade, Akechi pegava a integração na estação de Shibuya, e elas sutilmente conferiram se o detetive estava as seguindo quando entraram no mercado. Mas depois foi só voltar para Yogen-Jaya.

As duas foram as últimas a voltar para o Leblanc.

"Desculpe pela demora, tivemos que nos certificar que ele não estava na nossa cola."

"Nem me fala. Tive que gastar duas passagens."

"Então, o que é que falta?"

"Bem, já temos uma ideia geral do que fazer para enganar Akechi. Mas... não vai ser muito pouco tempo? Como coordenar as ações para que Akechi possa parar no Metaverso --- mas eu não?"

"O aplicativo tem uma limitação de alcance. Vimos isso com Lady Ann. O raio é pequeno, mas mesmo pessoas que não possuem o aplicativo são levadas."

"Então, se Akira estiver distante de Akechi... se ele estiver no corredor e ela na sala de interrogatório, por exemplo... então ele poderia parar no Metaverso, sem perceber, e Akira ficar a salvo no mundo real."

Makoto resumiu o plano, destacando aquela falha, e Yusuke ressaltou os principais tópicos.

"Sim. Como a distorção de Sae-san se limita ao tribunal, o restante de Shibuya, incluindo o distrito policial, deve permanecer o mesmo. Ela vai pensar que Akira ainda está na sala de interrogatório, e assim uma versão cognitiva dela estará no Metaverso."

"Mas se vamos usar a cognição da irmã da Makoto, ela também vai pensar que Akechi está no mesmo lugar que Akira! Ele vai perceber que foi pro Metaverso assim que vir dois dele!" Ryuji comentou, gesticulando para expressar o lapso.

"Verdade...! O único jeito de evitar isso seria se alguém impedisse a imagem cognitiva dele de ficar no mesmo local."

"Teríamos que sequestrar essa imagem cognitiva ou coisa assim." Makoto indagava, a mão no queixo, pensativa e ligeiramente preocupada. "Mas --- isso nos deixaria com uma margem de tempo extremamente curta. Sem falar que teria que ser uma intervenção simultânea..."

"Sim." Todo mundo ali concordou, desanimados.

"Então é isso? Não tem para onde correr?"

Não havia para onde correr, não havia um abrigo seguro, mesmo no Metaverso.

Um abrigo seguro no Metaverso...

"Ei. A origem da distorção de Sae é a competitividade no ambiente de trabalho dela, não?" Akira comentou.

"Sim, e?"

"Então... todos os lugares que _não_ fossem diretamente relacionados com trabalho não seriam um abrigo seguro?"

"Isso! Podemos nos teleportar diretamente para os abrigos seguros de um Palácio, justamente por serem falhas na distorção!" Makoto exclamou, aquilo fechava a falha no plano!

"Então, quando formos checar a sala de interrogatório amanhã, podemos ver se há algum lugar perto que não seja relacionado com o trabalho dela." Yusuke começou a listar as hipóteses. "Um refeitório, uma sala para estocar material de limpeza, até mesmo uma área limitada somente a pessoal autorizado."

"O Leblanc!" Futaba exclamou subitamente. "Akechi disse que Sae é que recomendou a visita. Então, para ela, o Leblanc também deve ser uma espécie de refúgio! Vocês podem partir do Leblanc se for o caso."

"Mas como saber o exato momento em que ele estará indo para a sala de interrogatório?"

"Pelo grampo do celular. Embora eu possa usar mais um auxílio... Sua irmã costuma levar o laptop para o trabalho?" a ruiva indagou, perguntando diretamente para Makoto.

"Sim."

"Meu grampo ainda está lá. Posso monitorar esses três grampos --- o de Sae, o de Akechi e o de Akira. Os três têm localizadores GPS, eu posso monitorá-los para saber. Claro que ter uma planta da delegacia também ajudaria..."

"Se Sae-san não tem isso no computador dela, não vamos conseguir obter uma a tempo. Não dá nem para pensar em hackear o sistema: não seria uma boa ideia se a polícia notasse uma invasão digital. Podem presumir que o local não é seguro e arruinar todo o plano." a líder comentou.

"Droga." Futaba se queixou, talvez estivesse na expectativa de testar suas habilidades. "O problema é que eles vivem entrando e saindo da delegacia, não? Não são inclusive colegas de trabalho? Sae pode simplesmente passar por ele em outra ocasião e isso desencadear um alarme falso."

"E além disso, o celular de Akira certamente será confiscado." Makoto comentou. "Mas isso pode ser justamente o nosso trunfo. Se Sae for questionar a respeito do crime, ela irá lhe confrontar com as ferramentas encontradas no local. Ela deve achar que seu celular tem alguma função a mais. Se você conseguisse convencê-la a levar seu celular... a mostrá-lo diretamente para Akechi... então não haveria alarme falso. A única hipótese de isso acontecer seria se Sae o encontrasse logo depois do interrogatório."

"Seriam dois sinais, na verdade. Tanto para ativar o aplicativo remotamente, quanto para alertar o grupo reserva para sequestrar a versão cognitiva do Akechi."

"Sim, mas quem estaria livre durante o interrogatório?"

"Bem, duvido que eles demorem muito com isso. Se não for logo no mesmo dia, seria logo depois. Ainda bem que cai num domingo."

"É, ainda bem. Só tomem o cuidado de não saírem de suas atividades normais num fim de semana. Não podemos levantar suspeitas, certo?" Akira comentou.

"Sim."

"Há mais uma coisa que esse 'grupo reserva' vai ter que fazer." a líder ressaltou. "Vocês terão que pegar o Tesouro de Sae-san."

"Sim, enquanto ela tiver um Palácio, ela estará vulnerável a um apagão mental. E se mudarmos o coração dela, ela vai ficar mais suscetível a cooperar conosco, não?" Morgana os lembrou.

"Bem, se minha irmã sofrer uma mudança de coração, acho que ela também mudará de ideia a respeito dos Phantom Thieves... se você contar a verdade a ela, talvez ela possa ver que estamos do mesmo lado, de certa forma..." Makoto comentou, com um suspiro triste, mas logo sua expressão ficou determinada, assumindo seu posto como estrategista. "Não vai ser fácil fazer com que Sae leve seu celular, itens confiscados na cena do crime não podem ser alterados ou até mesmo deslocados antes da perícia... ela teria que ter um motivo realmente forte para fazer isso."

"Se ela souber de todo esse esquema, ela vai querer nos ajudar. Tenho certeza disso." Akira afirmou.

"Eu também."

"Talvez ainda assim ela subestime o perigo que está correndo... Talvez ela precise de mais provas para tal." Futaba destacou. "Só por precaução, posso repassar mais instruções pelo celular de Akira, usando um segundo alerta. Caso o sinal do celular de Akira e o laptop de Sae estiverem próximos e se movimentando juntos, significa que ela levou o celular. E que provavelmente estará indo procurar Akechi. Eu poderia alertar o grupo reserva para entrar no Metaverso e se preparar para deter a imagem cognitiva de Akechi. E quando vocês saírem do Metaverso com o Tesouro de Sae, eu poderia avisá-la para que ela possa tirar Akira da sala em segurança. Ela tem que se atentar para os guardas e para todo mundo envolvido nessa conspiração."

"Sim."

"Então, o plano está definido! Tudo que nos resta a fazer é esperar e nos preparar para entrar em ação amanhã." Morgana comentou, como sempre, ele insistia em ficar com a última palavra. "Agora sim todos estão dispensados!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A citação de abertura é de Nietzsche. Acho que esse é um dos capítulos mais 'teóricos' dessa entrada. Tentei levantar todas as possíveis falhas do plano e como os Phantom Thieves iriam contorná-las.
> 
> Próximo capítulo: Partiu Palácio, partiu Akechi!


	8. Goro Akechi (II)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esse capítulo ficou bem maior do que os demais. Tentei manter o equilíbrio entre fluência e fidelidade nos excertos traduzidos.
> 
> Disclaimer: Este texto é uma fanfiction escrita por uma fã da obra original, e não faz parte do enredo oficial da franquia que lhe deu origem. Persona e todos seus personagens e conceitos pertencem à ATLUS.

_"A confiança é ato de fé, e esta dispensa raciocínio."_

 

\-- SÁBADO, 19 de novembro. Noite. Céu claro. --

 

O grupo já estava no Metaverso, logo na entrada do Palácio de Niijima. Akechi não estava mentindo quando disse que estava nervoso, as mensagens de texto trocadas no dia anterior deixaram isso claro.

Mesmo com toda aquela máscara extravagante a ocultar sua face, mesmo com ele disfarçando o máximo suas emoções, ela notou sua insegurança, sua indecisão. Podia sentir isso na forma com que ela estava o observando, o analisando, prestes a perguntar o que havia de errado. Porque Akira tinha que ser assim tão sensitiva?

"Não precisa ficar nervoso, Crow. Pode confiar na gente." a líder comentou, com um sorriso apaziguador.

"Obrigado, Joker. Farei o meu melhor." ele comentou, um pouco mais confiante, tentando disfarçar seu temor.

_Não é uma questão de confiança… simplesmente não se pode contar com algo que logo será perdido. Mas… prefiro perder sua amizade do que te perder._

"Então, todo mundo preparado?"

A líder perguntou, e todos, inclusive Crow, afirmaram sua resolução. Joker usou do aplicativo para teleportar o grupo para um dos abrigos seguros no Palácio, o mais perto da localidade de Tesouro. Mona inclusive os lembrou disso.

"Nosso único objetivo hoje é pegar o Tesouro! Vamos lá!"

O grupo seguiu pelos corredores do cassino, a área ali era praticamente livre de Shadows, eles ficavam mais nas áreas de apostas e na passagem de serviço: nos 'bastidores' do tribunal. Será que internamente Sae-san já desconfiava de todo esquema de corrupção que reinava ali?

Os Phantom Thieves cruzaram a escadaria que dava acesso à área reservada à gerência, o ponto mais alto do cassino. Mas, para a surpresa deles...

"Huh?! Cadê o Tesouro?"

Skull comentou diante do saguão agora vazio. Mas mais adiante, dava para ouvir a risada de escárnio de Shadow Sae, ela logo se manifestou, zombando deles.

"Então vocês vieram, tal como eu planejei."

"Como ela planejou...!?"

"Não... O Tesouro estava à mostra só para nos atrair para cá!?"

"Então era por isso que conseguimos ver fracamente a forma dele..."

Tanto Mona quanto Fox quanto Noir chegaram à mesma conclusão: foi tudo uma armadilha de Shadow Sae. A regente do Palácio não tardou a falar.

"Primeiramente, me permitam elogiá-los por terem conseguido chegar até aqui. Eu jamais esperaria que vocês chegassem assim tão longe..."

"Preferimos ter o Tesouro do que suas palavras de lisonja. Onde você o escondeu?"

Crow a questionou, quase provocando, mas Shadow Sae apenas riu, também respondendo num tom de desafio.

"Venham pegar então. Vamos por um fim nisso de uma vez por todas."

A porta de cofre que ficava no final da escadaria à frente foi aberta, um sinal claro e logo apontado pelo detetive, num murmúrio inquieto.

"Parece que é como se ela quisesse ser seguida..."

"Droga, ela só 'tá zombando da gente...! Vamos lá atrás dela!"

Skull comentou, e o grupo concordou, seguindo pelas escadarias, o tapete vermelho marcando o caminho até a cabine do elevador, toda trabalhada em dourado. O elevador provavelmente seguiria até onde Shadow Sae estava, Crow fez questão de destacar isso, e Mona até perguntou se todos estavam preparados.

Sim. Claro que sim. E uns mais do que os demais.

"Irmã... Eu vou te proteger."

A determinação de Makoto era nítida. O elevador subiu silenciosamente, os levando para a cobertura do cassino, um espaço amplo e circular, com o piso revestido de verde. Quando todos saíram do elevador, a cabine se retraiu, sumindo no chão, todos olharam para trás diante do som súbito. Sem a cabine à frente, dava para notar um imenso telão ali, com uma grande moldura dourada, apoiado na mureta que circundava o local.

O telão se acendeu, revelando a imagem de Shadow Sae. A ação súbita alarmou os Phantom Thieves, mas foi só por um momento. Logo todos estavam prontos para entrar num embate, mesmo que fosse só verbal. E Crow foi o primeiro a se pronunciar.

"Qual é o jogo dessa vez? Não importa o que você nos traga, nós sairemos vitoriosos."

"Você está cometendo um sério erro ao achar que estou cercada. Eu lhes trouxe até aqui só por que esse lugar me permite lutar como eu bem quiser."

Shadow Sae comentou, segura de si, e Queen --- Makoto --- apenas murmurou, aflita ao ver até que ponto a distorção de Sae chegou.

"Irmã..."

A voz dela pareceu afetar a regente do Palácio, de certa forma. Shadow Sae abaixou um pouco a cabeça, o gesto evidente por conta do enorme chapéu negro; as rosas amarelas que decoravam a aba larga ameaçavam cair. Ela comentou, quase como se lembrasse a si mesma do fato, como se os Phantom Thieves nem estivessem ali.

"Quando meu pai morreu no cumprimento de seu dever, em sua frente de trabalho, eu **_odiei seu assassino_** do fundo do meu coração. Morrer ao defender a justiça pode até soar nobre, **_mas os que ficam para trás_** é que tem que _limpar a bagunça!_ Vocês conseguem imaginar as **_adversidades_** que eu tive que suportar!?"

O detetive não esperava ter tanto em comum com Sae.

"Talvez eu tenha a subestimado. Pensei que as razões dela fossem mais nobres de alguma forma."

_Não tão similares às minhas._

"Ela perdeu o controle..."

"Isso está errado..."

As outras garotas do grupo comentavam, Joker e Queen em silêncio. E Shadow Sae logo retomou sua postura altiva, a raiva relembrada alimentando sua indignação.

"A justiça não pode se render ao mal! Eu **devo** vencer, não importa como!"

"Isso não é nada mais do que fanatismo..." Crow respondeu.

_Foi esse mesmo tipo de obstinação cega que me fez destruir meu futuro com minhas próprias mãos._

_Sae-san... você precisa parar agora, antes que seja tarde demais..._

"Tudo o que precisamos fazer para determinar quem é que está certo... é lutar. Agora, por que nós não começamos?" Shadow Sae afirmou, estalando os dedos. E subitamente, a elevação que circundava o local se abriu, revelando placas que se abriam para fora, revelando que o local em que os Phantom Thieves estavam não era nada mais nada menos do que uma roleta gigante. A Shadow sorriu antes de voltar a se manifestar.

"Um confronto de força bruta é simplesmente desnecessário nesse estágio."

Para a surpresa do grupo, Shadow Sae apareceu ali, bem na frente deles, pondo todos em alerta.

"O que ela está planejando...?"

"Chega de moedas ou de ficar jogando! Nós não vamos seguir suas malditas regras!" Skull contestou, mas Shadow Sae replicou de imediato.

"Ah mas você vai. Não há espaço para negociação. Vocês logo irão perceber."

"O que foi isso...!?"

Algo mais chamou a atenção além da afirmação de Shadow Sae, Queen até comentou, sem conseguir acreditar. Por um breve momento, a imagem de Sae ficou distorcida, mais distorcida do que já estava: foi da dama de vestido negro e provocante para uma entidade completamente blindada. Mas foi só por um breve momento, quase uma ilusão de ótica. E Sae agora estendia os braços, como se convidasse todo o grupo a duelar em seus termos.

"Agora... podem vir!"

Ele via o quanto Makoto estava sofrendo, o quanto ela estava presa naquele dilema: temia machucar a irmã, mas tinha que derrotá-la se quisesse mudar seu coração.

"Você irá salvá-la, não vai?"

Crow colocou a mão no ombro da estrategista, tentando passar determinação. Ele não queria que Sae seguisse o mesmo rumo que tomara, rumo à total destruição. Queen demorou um pouco, mas enfim afirmou, num gesto decidido, tal como o breve aceno de Joker. A forma como os punhos dela estavam fechados indicava a determinação da líder em parar com toda aquela obsessão que levava a distorção dos valores que Sae tanto se empenhava em defender.

"Certo! Todo mundo, fique em alerta!"

Mona comentou, se postando pronto para batalhar, tal como os demais. O gato recuou, protegendo a retaguarda do grupo junto com Haru, Ann e Ryuji, enquanto Joker, Queen, Crow e Fox ficavam na linha de frente. Shadow Sae não se intimidou com a formação. Pelo contrário, ela os provocava, ironizando o ataque do grupo.

"Vamos fazer isso de modo _justo_ e honesto."

"Certo, vamo' nessa!"

Oracle comentou, e o grupo logo atacou, Shadow Sae não mostrava muita reação, mal procurava se esquivar dos ataques. Isso colocou Crow em alerta. Tinha que ter um motivo para ela estar assim tão confiante.

"Vamos fazer isso de modo justo e _honesto_."

A regente do Palácio voltou a comentar, mas dessa fez, algo mais estava no telão, um indicativo de aposta. E a parte externa da roleta começou a girar, uma esfera quicando pelas casas da roleta.

"M-mas que ---!?" a navegadora contestou, incapaz de prever o movimento súbito da adversária, e a Shadow logo explicou o ocorrido.

"Agora, vamos nos distrair com um jogo de roleta. As apostas serão... nossas vidas. Obviamente, atos de violência são proibidos por aqui. Deve-se se seguir as regras."

"Já dissemos, não vamos mais seguir suas regras, de jeito nenhum!"

"Por mim está bem. Pessoas assim tão problemáticas terão que sofrer a punição..."

"Há uma penalidade se não girarmos a roleta... O que devemos fazer?"

Shadow Sae e Oracle estavam discutindo, com a navegadora murmurando preocupada depois do último comentário adversário. Mas Joker simplesmente as ignorou, atacando a Shadow com um golpe de adaga. Crow tentou alertá-la, mas foi em vão.

"Joker, não!"

Shadow Sae mal desviou, só comentou, num tom leniente mas que disfarçava o riso.

"Ah… Então você quebrou as regras. Nesse caso, é hora de você ser penalizada! Esta é sua punição!"

Joker recuou, mas já era tarde. Shadow Sae gesticulou, centenas de fichas caindo sobre a líder, causando um dano considerável, mesmo que a Shadow mal tivesse tocado nela.

"Joker, você está bem?" Oracle indagou, preocupada, só então que se deu conta do esquema adversário. "Quê!? É esta a penalidade!?"

"Ah, aqueles que não conseguem seguir as regras não são para serem tolerados. É simplesmente assim que a sociedade funciona."

"Ngh…"

"Joker!"

Queen usou uma magia de cura para restaurar a saúde da líder, e o restante do grupo decidiu ficar na defensiva, pelo menos até descobrir o esquema da Shadow.

"Vocês irão adivinhar em que casa a esfera irá cair. Agora, é chegada a hora de nossa primeira rodada. Escolha onde vocês colocarão suas apostas!"

A Shadow insistia pra que eles prosseguissem com aquele jogo, mas depois de ver a penalidade, o grupo estava hesitante em atacar. Havia mais alguma coisa ali, Mona até comentou.

"Eu tenho quase certeza que ela irá tentar trapacear, mas mesmo se nós mencionarmos o fato, ela simplesmente irá nos ignorar. Melhor seguir com o jogo por agora e tentar ganhar evidência acerca dos métodos de trapaça dela."

"Concordo." o detetive se manifestou, de olhos atentos para ver se conseguia descobrir o plano da Shadow.

"Bem, como vocês irão apostar?"

"Escolha algo mais provável, mesmo que o retorno seja menor." Crow sussurrou, e Joker fez como o dito. As chances de ganharem ou perderem eram exatamente 50%.

"Vermelho."

"Já tomou sua decisão? Então vamos ver qual foi o resultado!"

Shadow Sae anunciou, a esfera percorria loucamente a roleta, até parar numa casa vermelha, a cor escolhida por Joker. Mas do nada, ela se deslocou para o lado, parando na casa preta. Uma energia nefasta percorreu o campo, sugando a energia do grupo: a penalidade determinada no telão.

"Nnh..."

"Nós perdemos... Descobriu alguma coisa, Joker?"

"Tenho quase certeza que sim."

"Mesmo? O que ela está fazendo?"

"Tem uma escotilha de vidro bloqueando as casas."

"Entendo... você está certa! Pareceu que a bola pairou ali no ar por uma fração de segundo..."

"Que humilhante..."

_Ela não precisava chegar a esse ponto!_

Oracle ignorou o comentário de Crow, rapidamente passando as instruções à líder.

"Vamos pegá-la no flagra para que ela não tenha como se justificar dessa! Mande alguém para atirar na casa quando aquela escotilha de vidro aparecer. Você será responsável por escolher quem será o atirador!"

"Fox?"

"Sou eu que irei? Bem, eu tentarei o meu melhor."

Crow por um momento contestou a decisão de Joker, ele tinha uma mira melhor. Mas, a arma de Fox era o rifle, então o outro teria uma chance maior do que ele a depender da distância do alvo.

"Vamos fazer isso de modo justo e _honesto_."

A regente do Palácio voltou a comentar, a aposta no telão se alterou, e a roleta tornou a girar. Oracle alertou sobre o ocorrido só para distrair a Shadow.

"O conteúdo mostrado no monitor mudou... Isso quer dizer que as apostas mudam toda a vez que formos jogar..."

O grupo decidiu se defender, enquanto Fox ficava de tocaia, passando despercebida por Sae. A navegadora relatou a situação, avisando o restante dos Phantom Thieves.

"O atirador está no seu local designado. Tudo o que resta a fazer é esperar pelo próximo giro da roleta."

"Muito bem, hora de fazer sua aposta! Então, como vocês vão apostar?"

"Vermelho de novo."

"Espero que sua previsão esteja correta dessa vez"

A Shadow comentou de forma jocosa, rindo deles. A roleta estava quase parando, e antes que a esfera colidisse com o vidro, Fox atirou, quebrando a barreira, fazendo com que a bola caísse na casa vermelha.

"Q-QUÊ?"

"Heheh.... Joker!"

O grupo cercou Shadow Sae, aproveitando daquela fraqueza momentânea, do choque em ter seu esquema revelado. A regente do Palácio tinha perdido não só a compostura mas também o equilíbrio, ela tentava se levantar do chão. Oracle não tardou a acusá-la.

"O que foi que você disse sobre o jogo ser justo e honesto!? Você estava claramente trapaceando!"

"Nnh… Ngh…"

"Sua covarde! Por que você está tão quieta!? Diga alguma coisa!"

"Calem a boca... CALEM A BOCA...!" Sae gritou, uma onda negra tomando conta dela, as partículas negras que se dispersaram revelavam uma figura totalmente distinta da dama do cassino. Uma entidade blindada se ergueu do chão, com as armas já em mãos, uma enorme espada e e uma metralhadora acopladas em cada um dos braços. A única coisa que poderia identificá-la como Sae era a juba grisalha que escapava por trás do capacete. Não era mais Sae --- era o monstro que tentava estabelecer a ordem pela força: o Leviatã. Queen arfou diante daquela mudança, enquanto Shadow Sae vociferava, psicótica.

"I-irmã!?"

"Trapaça!? Injustiça!? Calem-se! Esse é MEU mundo! Se vocês querem uma luta justa, que o jogo vá para o inferno então! Vou esmagá-los pela força. De forma justa e honesta, tal como vocês querem!"

Queen estava horrorizada com a mudança de Sae, com o comentário dela.

"Esta... é a verdadeira natureza da minha irmã? Não..."

A mudança foi pior para Queen, mas ao menos a partir de agora seria mais fácil de derrotar a Shadow, sem todos aqueles esquemas.

"Finalmente voltamos para uma batalha normal... Boa sorte, Joker!" a navegadora comentou, um bipe estranho percorrendo o campo, Prometheus estava analisando a adversária. "Cuidado! Ela está muito mais poderosa do que antes! Não a subestime!"

Oracle estava mais do que certa em seus cálculos. Sae-Leviatã tinha uma defesa alta, graças a toda aquela blindagem, e um ataque fora do comum com todas aquelas armas à disposição. Mas o grupo estava preparado, dando tudo de si para derrotá-la.

A luta acabou se arrastando, Shadow Sae era de fato uma oponente formidável. Queen já havia esgotado sua energia espiritual, tendo atacado diversas vezes com sua técnica mais poderosa. Ele mesmo estava no limite, tendo usado habilidades tanto ofensivas quanto de suporte para enfraquecer Sae. Já Joker e Fox estavam focados em atacar com golpes físicos, e ambos estavam no limiar da exaustão. Ele teria que ajudar usando algum item.

Mas Sae-Leviatã, apesar de claramente extenuada, também percebeu o cansaço do grupo, atacando justamente quem estava mais vulnerável: justamente a líder.

Akechi não pensou no que poderia ocorrer. Simplesmente se jogou na frente dela, tentando protegê-la do golpe que certamente a nocautearia. Ele caiu no chão, tamanha a força do ataque.

"Se quer tanto protegê-la, então morra no lugar dela!"

Sae-Leviatã gritou, erguendo sua espada, prestes a atacá-lo novamente. Mas sua Persona também revidou, Robin Wood repeliu o golpe fatal com um movimento de seu arco. Crow aproveitou a distração e rapidamente se ergueu do chão, numa manobra que parecia mais um movimento de dança de rua. Rapidamente ele usou um dos medicamentos de Tae para restaurar a saúde do grupo.

"Eu... ainda não estou derrotada. Eu… Eu só preciso vencer… Desde que eu consiga vencer... isso é tudo que importa ..."

Sae-Leviatã murmurou, ofegante. O contra-ataque de Robin havia debilitado a Shadow --- faltava pouco, muito pouco para derrotá-la.

"Kamu Susano-o!"

A Persona de Fox avançou contra a Shadow numa fúria mortal. Kamu Susano-o desferiu um poderoso golpe, colocando Sae de joelhos, derrotando-a. Ela tombou no chão, largando a espada e a metralhadora, quando tentou se erguer, sua armadura já havia sumido. A Shadow se apoiava em um dos joelhos, cansada demais para poder retaliar, já sem nenhum meio de atacar.

"Então eu perdi..."

"Irmã!" Queen exclamou, correndo até ela, se abaixando para ver como ela estava. Ele simplesmente não entendia o porquê da comoção.

"É apenas uma Shadow. Por que você está tão..."

"Quieto!" Panther chamou a atenção, o reprimindo, defendendo a intimidade da amiga. Foi indelicadeza dele ignorar os sentimentos de Makoto.

"...Desculpa."

"Hn. Nós vamos pegar o Tesouro."

Skull se manifestou, se afastando junto com Fox, dando privacidade aos demais ali.

"Makoto...?" Shadow Sae indagou a irmã mais nova.

"Eu não acho que seja errado trazer à tona as mazelas que não podem ser julgadas pela lei. Isso é tudo que os Phantom Thieves vêm tentando fazer também. Mas essas investigações agressivas? Distorcer a verdade para seu próprio ganho pessoal...? Por favor... Você tem que voltar a pensar naqueles sentimentos que você teve quanto quis se tornar uma promotora em primeiro lugar. Pense na sua justiça, irmã."

"Minha justiça..."

Shadow Sae murmurou, e o discurso de Makoto o fez pensar em sua própria situação.

_Ainda não é tarde demais para você, Sae-san..._

"Tente se lembrar de como você costuma ser..."

"Como eu costumava..."

"Niijima-san... Ela é exatamente como meu pai... O que os levou a mudar desse jeito...?" Haru se indagava, e o próprio detetive murmurava sem se dar conta do fato.

"Hm... Mesmo que seus próprios desejos tenham sido a causa, sucumbir a pensamentos assim tão distorcidos é estranho...." _Até mesmo se considerarmos os efeitos do Metaverso_. "Há uma outra razão da qual eles não sabem?"

_Nem mesmo meus poderes chegam a tanto..._

"Nós encontramos o Tesouro!"

Fox anunciou, voltando junto com Skull para o local onde o grupo estava, o loiro carregando uma pequena maleta prateada. Os Phantom Thieves tinham conseguido o que queriam. E ele...

"Agora será possível prosseguir com a investigação. As suspeitas contra vocês também serão retiradas. Esse acordo que nós fizemos... foi uma grande experiência para mim." _Mesmo sendo breve, foi algo bom..._ "E pensar que eu, um detetive, iria atuar junto com os Phantom Thieves..."

"Se quiser, você pode continuar conosco." Joker comentou.

"De forma alguma." _Não se deve forçar o impossível._ "Este será o fim do nosso trabalho em conjunto. Faz parte da nossa promessa. Você não se esqueceu, certo?"

_Vocês devem ficar longe do Metaverso de agora em diante. Eu não posso mais garantir a sua segurança se continuarem dessa forma. Era para eu ter eliminado todos vocês..._

"Tudo certo, não precisamos mais ficar por aqui!" Mona exclamou, autocrático, mas seu tom se suavizou ao notar Makoto ainda ali com a irmã. "Tá tudo bem com você...?"

"Sim. Vamos." a estrategista falou, um pouco mais baixo do que o normal enquanto se levantava.

"Huh!?" Oracle notou alguma coisa fora do normal, levando as mãos aos óculos, como se checasse o que via, o que os outros não podiam ver. "Sinais inimigos! Quando eles...!? Eles estão se juntando do lado externo do Palácio!"

_Pelo visto eu calculei o tempo com precisão... ou será que Loki estava esperando a luta terminar para poder agir?_

"Sério mesmo? O que diabo está acontecendo!?"

A navegadora havia conjurando, junto de sua Persona, uma nuvem de dados, tentando ter o máximo de informação a sua disposição.

"Olhe para esses números...!"

"Isso não me parece bom..."

Fox e Panther comentaram diante do contingente adversário, mas Mona é que levantou as perguntas certas.

"Nós derrotamos a regente do Palácio e até roubamos o Tesouro, e ainda assim os Shadows continuam inquietos... Isso não faz sentido algum... O que está acontecendo aqui?"

_Você está os manipulando, Loki? Para criar uma sensação de segurança para o esquadrão?_

"Estão vindo ainda mais!? Isso vai ficar perigoso se não fizermos alguma coisa a respeito...!" a navegadora exclamou, para depois estranhar um som de interferência. "Huh...?"

_Droga! Será que ela notou outra Persona, a minha Persona?!_

"Nós precisamos ir agora! Aqueles caras de terno preto estão quase chegando aqui. Nós estaremos perdidos se formos cercados!"

Mona constatou, ligeiramente exasperado, mas Queen manteve a calma.

"Um grupo desse tamanho seria descoberto imediatamente. É melhor nos separarmos se quisermos fugir... Mas, vamos precisar de alguém que atue como um chamariz..." ela admitiu, relutante, mas logo mudou de ideia. "Não, isso é muito perigoso."

"Vão. Eu faço isso."

Ele se surpreendeu com a prontidão de Joker, e não foi o único.

"Joker!? Você mesmo planeja distraí-los!?"

Queen a contestou, mas Skull interveio.

"Deixe-a ir, Queen. Ela pode falar à beça, mas é uma pessoa de palavra. Quando ela se decide, ela não aceita um não como resposta." o loiro repassou o Tesouro para a líder, comentando de forma confiante e ligeiramente provocativa. "... Tenho certeza que você não vai morrer. É de você que estamos falando aqui."

_Queria eu ter tanta certeza._

"Por favor, não faça nada impulsivo, OK?"

"Eu nunca te perdoarei se você não conseguir voltar."

"Ainda não concluímos nosso acordo, lembra?"

As outras garotas da equipe também hesitavam em deixar a líder assumir tal risco. E Mona, tal como Skull, estava confiante na capacidade dela.

"Mais estão vindo!"

"Esta é verdadeiramente uma dolorosa despedida relutante...!"

Diante do alerta de Oracle, ele comentou, o tempo deles era muito curto. Se quisessem fugir...

"Parece que é melhor nos apressarmos."

"...Nós veremos você depois."

"Certo! Podem deixar comigo!"

Joker estava prestes a partir, já tinha se afastado do grupo, mas ele conseguiu detê-la, pegando-a pelo pulso. Akechi precisava passar um último lembrete antes dela ir.

"Joker… Caso ocorra o pior… saiba que eu faço parte da equipe de investigação, ainda que por trás dos bastidores. Eu posso te tirar dessa".

 

* * *

 

"Sim. Eu confio em você. Agora vão!!!!!"

Ela deu o último comando, e partiu para longe dali, para a área central do cassino, como o combinado. Mas Joker sorria, apesar da situação. Um sorriso cansado mas ainda assim, aliviado.

_Apesar de tudo… sinto que posso confiar nele._

 

* * *

 

_O Arcano do Julgamento foi **restaurado**._

 

O Confidente do Julgamento progrediu para o nível 7.

Nova habilidade: **Proteção** : Chance de defender Joker de um ataque que seria fatal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A citação de abertura é de Drummond. Nesta fic, os Phantom Thieves ganham algumas habilidades adicionais para cada Persona, conforme o avanço do Confidente correspondente ao Arcano (Arsene - Angelic Grace, Zorro - Panta Rhei, Captain Kidd - Wild Thunder, Carmen - Lullaby, Goemon - Charge, Johanna - Nocturnal Flash, Necronomicon - Enemy Radar, Milady - Psycho Force e Robin Wood - Counterstrike). 
> 
> Em Persona 3 Portable, a protagonista feminina é praticamente o oposto da masculina, tanto em personalidade quanto no design. Aqui eles teriam uma aparência bem similar (só o cabelo que é um pouco mais longo). Mas a protagonista teria uma personalidade um tanto diferente da sua contraparte masculina: seria mais tagarela e extrovertida, mas também tenderia a se distrair facilmente --- ou ao menos aparentar distração enquanto observa seus arredores. --- e soltar comentários exageradamente francos quando lhe perguntassem sobre o motivo de sua distração.


	9. Goro Akechi (III)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esse capítulo ficou maior do que os demais. Tentei manter o equilíbrio entre fluência e fidelidade nos excertos traduzidos. Há uma pequena divergência em relação ao jogo no que tange a "testemunhas".
> 
> Disclaimer: Este texto é uma fanfiction escrita por uma fã da obra original, e não faz parte do enredo oficial da franquia que lhe deu origem. Persona e todos seus personagens e conceitos pertencem à ATLUS.
> 
>  **AVISO** : como ocorrido no jogo, uso de armas de fogo fora de combate. Spoiler pesado para quem não jogou até essa parte.

_"Todos os fins são neutralizados, e os juízos de valor viram-se uns contra os outros."_

 

\-- DOMINGO, 20 de novembro. Fim da manhã. Tempo nublado. --

 

Os passos de Akechi soavam agourentos pelo corredor da delegacia enquanto ele ia rumo à sala do interrogatório. Pelos seus cálculos o tempo dado a Sae já estava esgotado; e assim que se aproximou do subsolo, encontrou a promotora, que parecia surpresa ao vê-lo por ali.

"Akechi-kun? P-por quê você está aqui?"

"Por que você parece tão surpresa?" ele respondeu, sorrindo, de uma forma quase que natural.

"Precisei que o diretor se manifestasse para ter acesso e eu era a pessoa diretamente responsável pelo caso. Como _você_ conseguiu permissão?"

"Da mesma forma que você. Afinal, estou liderando a equipe de investigação. É natural que eu também tenha o direito de interrogar nossa suspeita, não concorda?"

"Eles _lhe_ deram o comando…!?"

Diante da surpresa dela, ele se apressou a negar, displicente.

"Sabe que isso foi uma piada. Estou aqui meramente para auxiliar no interrogatório da segurança pública. Embora eu esteja surpreso por este lugar ser tão abaixo do subterrâneo… Não há outros presos aqui, não é? Ninguém sequer saberia se as coisas ficassem um pouco violentas…"

Sae pareceu um pouco desconfortável com o comentário, e tratou de mudar o assunto.

"Se me lembro bem… você não disse que havia outro responsável pelos crimes, além dos Phantom Thieves?"

"Isso não foi nada mais do que uma mentira que espalhei para expô-los." e ele quase riu diante da reação de Niijima, sorrindo da mesma forma artificial. "Ah, me desculpe. Esqueci que enganei você também, Sae-san. Afinal, se você quer enganar seus inimigos, primeiro deve enganar seus aliados."

Sae-san levou a mão aos lábios, pensativa, surpresa e quase horrorizada.

"…Então foi você. Foi _você_ quem traiu os Phantom Thieves."

Ele não se abalou com o comentário. Se quisesse enganar seus inimigos, primeiro teria enganar seus aliados.

"Há algum problema?"

"Há algum problema, Niijima-san?"

"Hm?"

Akechi se virou diante do som, da voz que questionou o mesmo que ele. Um senhor de terno preto se aproximou deles, o cabelo negro penteado para trás, sem conseguir disfarçar que os fios já rareavam perto da testa vincada por rugas: Kichiro Nakamura.

"Você teve tempo mais do que suficiente, considerando que esse caso já não está mais sob sua jurisdição." Nakamura comentou ao se aproximar, ficando ao lado do detetive, como se corroborasse as palavras de Akechi. Como se supervisionasse o trabalho dele.

"Já estava de saída, Nakamura-san."

Ela disse, ao se dirigir para o começo do corredor, ao sair dali. Mas parou a poucos passos deles, se lembrando de algo, algo que devia ter perguntado.

"Akechi-kun… esse celular lhe é familiar?"

Ela perguntou, exibindo o aparelho até então oculto no bolso do tailleur.

"Hm? Perdão?"

O padrão metálico da capa daquele celular era um lembrete desagradavelmente familiar, mas o detetive se fez de desentendido. Um outro tipo de choque lhe assaltou, breve mas igualmente desagradável.

"……?"

"Que é que tem esse celular?" Nakamura indagou, impaciente, e Niijima lhe respondeu.

"Pertencia à líder dos Phantom Thieves. Acredito que irá precisar dele na sua investigação." ela disse, olhando incisivamente para o detetive, que sorriu em resposta.

"Sinceramente não. Eu mesmo estava atuando ao lado dos Phantom Thieves, lembra?"

"Verdade. Sem dúvida um grande feito. Boa sorte por lá."

"Não esqueça de devolver o celular, Niijima-san. Objetos apreendidos não deveriam ficar circulando por aí." Nakamura a alertou antes dela ir.

"Certo. Até então."

Restavam só os dois no meio do corredor, Akechi comentando assim que ela saiu de vista.

"Que mulher tola."

_Ela não sabe que Nakamura logo se tornará o novo diretor da Unidade Especial de Investigação? Por que ela foi mostrar que pegou o celular de Akira? Isso pode muito bem gerar um processo disciplinar contra ela._

"Hmf. Verdade."

Nakamura seguiu atrás do detetive, como se o escoltasse até a sala de interrogatório. Ele era a testemunha de Shido e Akechi teria que arrumar um jeito de se livrar dele. Bem, ele já sabia como, seria apenas uma pequena alteração no plano. Os dois seguiram rumo ao elevador, para o nível mais profundo do subsolo, e ao sair do elevador, foram direto para a sala especial de interrogatório. O garoto parou um pouco antes da porta, indagando suavemente o guarda.

"Será que eu poderia lhe pedir para que nos acompanhasse? Entrar desarmado para interrogar uma assassina me deixa desconfortável."

O guarda assentiu, entrando junto com Akechi e Nakamura. Ele mal tinha se posicionado ao lado da mesa, e Akechi já tinha feito seu movimento, sacando o revólver do coldre destravado e acoplando seu silenciador.

"Ah!" ele se deu conta da ausência da arma, procurando tolamente por ela. "O que você---"

Akechi o derrubou com um tiro certeiro no coração, o guarda caindo sem vida no piso frio da sala. Nakamura olhou para o detetive, ligeiramente surpreso com a frieza e rapidez na execução. Já Akira olhava pasmada para o guarda morto, sem acreditar no que houve.

"Lhe devo por tudo isso… Obrigado."

Akechi falava só um pouco mais apressadamente, com um pouco de rancor, mas só isso. Sua voz ainda era suave e impassível. O detetive ainda mantinha os olhos e a mira no guarda, no caso dele tentar usar suas últimas forças para reagir. Nakamura se manifestou, zombando da líder dos Phantom Thieves que enfim fora capturada, zombando da total confusão dela.

"Isso mesmo. Você e seus amiguinhos foram vitais para nosso plano. E agora, ele será completado. Sua popularidade certamente foi um tanto impressionante. Isso fez com que valesse ainda mais a pena lhes usar…"

Akechi ainda se portava de maneira impassível, sem deixar aparentar uma ponta sequer da mágoa que sentia da completa frieza de Akira, da completa falta de reação. Não podia ser ela ali.

Ela teria muito mais raiva. Ela estaria igualmente magoada, revoltada, ao ser traída por ele, traída por quem ela tanto confiava, confiava que podia mudar. Ela teria lhe contestado, cobrado satisfações, teria discutido com ele.

Mas garota sequer reagiu quando ele apontou o cano da arma direto para a cabeça dela. Akechi se aproximou dela, sendo observado cuidadosamente por Nakamura, o qual preferiu ficar mais perto da porta.

O detetive se virou ligeiramente, notando algo no pulso esquerdo. Sua cicatriz estava à mostra, quase como um lembrete do que o trouxera até ali. Ele puxou a borda da luva preta, antes de se voltar para a jovem ali atônita, ainda sentada na cadeira, sem a menor reação além do estado de choque.

A falta de reação dela. Aquela súbita sensação antes de ir para a sala. Finalmente percebeu.

"Finalmente juntou tudo?"

Ele disse, mas ela não apresentou reação. Aquela garota não sabia do plano dele. Nem do de seus colegas, seus "amiguinhos." Estava ali como a marionete que era, na mente de algum desconhecido. A única pessoa que sabia que ela estava ali, naquele exato momento, além deles, era Sae. A visão distorcida de Sae só afetava o tribunal, e ele não viu os Phantom Thieves pegarem o Tesouro...

O detetive sorriu brevemente diante da genialidade do esquema. Não interessava no momento como foi que eles se anteciparam a seu movimento, o que importava era encenar o próximo passo. Logo toda a emoção se esvaiu de seu rosto.

"Caso encerrado. É assim que a sua 'justiça' termina. É isso o que sua piedade lhe trouxe."

Akechi sussurrou, apontou a arma para o peito e atirou, um tiro certeiro no coração da garota. O estrondo do disparo foi suavizado pelo silenciador da arma. O corpo caiu com um baque na mesa, o sangue escorrendo pelo peito, manchando a superfície de vermelho, um filete rubro escapando da boca entreaberta.

"Um fim teatral para quem gostava tanto de se aparecer, não acha?" o detetive comentou com Nakamura, cutucando leniente o cabelo da garota com o cano da arma. "O certo seria um tiro na cabeça, mas achei isso mais apropriado."

"Uma outra maneira de se mudar um coração. Um final irônico, sem dúvida."

"Sim."

Foi o que Akechi comentou ao remover o silenciador, se aproximando do cadáver para colocar o revólver nas mãos inertes da garota. Ele ajustou o corpo dela, interferindo na cena do crime para que tirassem a conclusão que eles queriam: suicídio.

Ao se inclinar sobre o corpo da jovem, ele notou uma ausência, algo que comprovou ainda mais suas suspeitas. Não havia sinal do delicado perfume de Akira, do aroma distinto de café que emanava dela. Ele rumou para a porta, guardando seu silenciador dentro do casaco, com um leve sorriso nos lábios ao dar as costas ao cadáver, como se zombasse de toda a situação. Tinha que manter as aparências diante de Nakamura, afinal.

"Podemos ir? Alguém tem que cuidar da bagunça."

"Niijima ainda deve estar por aí. Se ela quer tanto alguma coisa para fazer, que seja isso então."

"Certo. Farei isso então, e ficarei encarregado de dar as boas notícias. Você ainda irá voltar para a sede, Nakamura-san? Seria bom se divulgássemos essa informação o quanto antes."

"Sim. Se me permite dizer..."

Ele caminhou calmamente pelo corredor, com o conspirador o acompanhando e discutindo aqueles detalhes, até que Nakamura tomou outro rumo depois que saiu do elevador. Uma vertigem súbita mas breve indicava que eles haviam saído do Metaverso. Akechi foi direto para a sala dos procuradores, sua expressão neutra, com um sorriso educado e quase indolente. Ele tinha uma prática formidável em disfarçar suas emoções, era impressionante o fato de se manter tão impassível quando no momento praticamente queimava de frustração. Ele não havia considerado aquela variável, uma interferência assim tão gritante e tão súbita. O que os Phantom Thieves fariam?

_O que eles estão pensando??! Tudo bem, eles conseguiram me enganar, e enganar Nakamura também --- para a sorte dele, senão ele estaria morto --- , mas e depois?!!! Como ela acha que vai sair daqui, sendo que ela acabou de ser morta?!!!! Sae-san vai perceber que ela está viva!_

Ele abriu a porta da sala, ainda exasperado. Não melhorou seu humor oculto quando ele viu que a sala estava vazia.

_Droga! Onde é que ela está?!!!_

" _Calma._ " a voz em sua mente era praticamente um comando. Loki tinha o mau costume de tomar as rédeas quando seu usuário perdia o controle de suas emoções, mas aquele hábito já salvara Akechi de inúmeras situações. " _Ela ainda tem um Palácio, não é? Basta você coagir a Shadow dela, e ela fará o que você quer._ "

_Sim._

Ele abriu o aplicativo do Metaverso, indo logo para a seção de marcadores, mas o detetive viu que o endereço dela havia sido apagado. Talvez por descuido dele, ao usar o marcador para levar a polícia até o Palácio. Ele suspirou frustrado, indo para a seção principal do aplicativo e sussurrando as palavras-chave.

"Sae Niijima. Tribunal. Cassino."

"[Alvo não encontrado.]"

_Droga! Eles mudaram o coração dela assim que eu saí do Metaverso?_

_Não, o tempo foi muito curto para eles terem feito isso. Então eles alteraram meu celular? Akira estava sem nenhum aparelho naquela sala, ela não poderia ter entrado no Metaverso sem ajuda externa. Eles estão acessando meu aparelho de forma remota?_

A resposta veio assim que pensou na pergunta.

_Futaba... é claro. Ela inclusive pegou meu celular quando fomos pela primeira vez ao Palácio de Niijima!_

Se seu aparelho estava sendo acessado de forma remota, rastreado, grampeado... então...

_Droga!!!!!!!!!! Eles devem ter captado minhas conversas com Shido! Eles devem achar que eu estou do lado dele!!!!!!_

" _Eu te avisei. Você nunca será como um deles. Assim que descobrirem a verdade, eles irão lhe odiar_."

"Cala a boca."

_"Eles sequer confiaram em você. Sequer foram tirar satisfação a seu respeito. Talvez desconfiassem desde o início..."_

Akechi cerrou os dentes, se esforçando ao máximo para não contestá-lo em voz alta.

_Eu dei motivos para isso._

_"Mas de fato, foi um plano engenhoso. Você só percebeu em cima da hora. Sua habilidade está ficando defasada. Você está ficando mole, você se deixou enfraquecer ao trabalhar em grupo..."_

_Sim, só vi isso quando já era tarde demais. Mas esse plano não tem nada de engenhoso. Eles estão agindo de forma estúpida e improvisada! Como é que Sae-san vai conseguir retirar Akira sem levantar suspeitas? O que garante que ela fará isso em primeiro lugar?!!!!_

_"Nada. Agora que você comentou, esse plano realmente é estúpido."_

_Se alguém perceber **qualquer** coisa fora do lugar, estaremos mortos. Akira, Sae-san, e até mesmo eu. Shido não irá tolerar traidores._

_"Eu te avisei. Todos vocês vão morrer!"_

Akechi discordava. Ele não iria se dobrar assim tão fácil.

_Não. **Eu** não vou cair sem lutar._

Agora o que queimava não era frustração, e sim um sentimento de rebelião. A fúria clareava sua mente, lhe trazendo um _insight_ , uma retaliação calculada, evidenciando os meios para executá-la...

_Loki. Tae-san mudou de ideia um tanto quanto rápido demais. Você teve algum dedo nisso?_

_"Sim. Seria trabalhoso ter que explorar todo o labirinto dos Mementos só para realizar tal mudança."_

_Você conseguiria fazer isso de novo? Mesmo estando fora do Metaverso?_

_"Claro."_

_Com quantas pessoas? Qual o seu alcance?_

_"Eu sou você, e você sou eu. Da forma com que estamos, eu poderia manipular essa delegacia inteira."_

Akechi sorriu, sem conseguir se conter. Um sorriso maníaco tomou conta dele, por pouco não se convertendo numa risada histérica.

_Ótimo. Podemos fazer isso? Reforce os laços de culpa e de lealdade que Sae tem com Akira e com a irmã. Quebre os elos que ela tem com seus superiores. Reforce os laços de temor que os membros da Conspiração possuem em relação a Shido, reforce os elos de hierarquia dos demais, reforce a sensação de incompetência de todos eles. Faço o que quiser depois._

_"Trato feito."_

Ele sentiu o fogo que queimava dentro de si se expandir e depois sumir, se exaurir. O ar lhe faltou por um instante, ele precisou se apoiar na mesa mais próxima para não cair. Mas mesmo assim, o detetive continuou com aquele sorriso.

_É assim que quer jogar, Akira? Tudo bem. Eu também posso agir por suas costas, querida._

 

* * *

 

O Confidente do Julgamento progrediu para o nível 8.

Nova habilidade: **Retaliação** : Chance de eliminar um adversário em campo caso Joker sofra dano ou seja derrubada em batalha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A citação de abertura é de Nietzsche. As notas a seguir são mais como o 'arcabouço teórico' do capítulo, apontando evidências dentro do jogo, suposições minhas e afirmações quanto ao que é válido nessa série. Não confundam com o canon, porque é mais teoria do que qualquer coisa.
> 
> Bem, Ann e Yusuke comentam no jogo que é possível reconhecer Joker/Akira só pelo cheiro (considerando que seu "armário ~~caixa de papelão~~ " fica rodeado de sacas de café, não surpreende que as roupas dela tenham o mesmo aroma). Acho difícil que Sae ter se atentado a esse detalhe, por isso que a imagem cognitiva de Akira não tem o mesmo "perfume" dela/e, por assim dizer. Sae também não sabe que Akira e Akechi eram amigos, não só aliados, ela acha que Akira não ficaria muito surpresa/o com a relevação de Akechi (porque a/o jovem sugeriu que ele era o traidor); mas considera que qualquer civil entraria em choque ao ter uma arma apontada para sua cabeça.
> 
> Essa disparidade de comportamento foi o que permitiu a dedução do detetive de que ele foi enganado pelos Phantom Thieves e levado para o Metaverso; o que difere do jogo, que Akechi só percebe que foi tapeado durante a invasão ao Palácio de Shido.
> 
> É mencionado antes da batalha contra Akechi que ele pode "controlar" pessoas e levá-las à loucura, mas o termo certo seria "manipular" ou "coagir", como apontado [nesse link](https://p5spoilersblog.tumblr.com/post/160739427635/) (não entendo nada de japonês mas acho que está certo). Não é algo absoluto, mas aumenta e muito as chances de tal comportamento ocorrer. E nesta série Akechi também pode fazer o contrário: ao invés de cortar os laços que restringem as pessoas, ele pode reforçá-los/apertá-los, tornando-as mais suscetíveis a "seguirem o padrão" e serem obedientes, por assim dizer.
> 
> Porém, há limitações: não é possível influenciar um regente de Palácio no mundo real, é preciso ir até o Metaverso, e eles apresentam um pouco mais de resistência. Akechi usou essa habilidade em especial para influenciar Madarame, Kaneshiro e Okumura a colaborarem financeiramente com a Conspiração. Mas por que ele não usou essa habilidade contra os Phantom Thieves? Simples. Como uma Persona é basicamente um Shadow domesticado (como citado em Persona 3 FES), esse poder de Akechi não funciona com usuários de Persona, eles são imunes a essa alteração de laços. Porém, o próprio Akechi não tem essa imunidade, pois sua Persona está longe de ser "domesticada", por assim dizer. 
> 
> A nova habilidade do Confidente de Goro Akechi ficaria como "Revenge Kill" ou algo assim no original, ele revidaria com uma versão alterada de Mudoon/Hamaon, a depender da fraqueza do oponente (caso não haja nada específico, ele revida com Mudoon).


	10. Phantom Thieves (IV)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Este texto é uma fanfiction escrita por uma fã da obra original, e não faz parte do enredo oficial da franquia que lhe deu origem. Persona e todos seus personagens e conceitos pertencem à ATLUS.

_"Aprender a ver --- habituar os olhos à calma, à paciência, ao deixar que as coisas se aproximem de nós..."_

 

\-- DOMINGO, 20 de novembro. Fim da manhã. Tempo nublado. --

 

Futaba estava praticamente de plantão, isolada na solidão de seu quarto --- isso é, numa solidão acompanhada por Morgana, o gato decidiu ficar com ela ao invés de esperar no sótão do Leblanc. Todas as telas do seu computador estavam ocupadas, e a principal mostrava a posição de três sinais GPS, um de cada grampo que colocou.

Um bipe soou, um som de alerta do programa que estava aberto, indicando os dois sinais estavam se deslocando juntos, depois de um bom tempo parados. Era esse o primeiro alerta: Sae já havia deixado a sala do interrogatório, era hora do grupo agir.

Ela rapidamente mandou uma mensagem para todos que sabia que estavam disponíveis naquele horário: Makoto, Ann e Ryuji.

[Futaba]: Sae concluiu o interrogatório. Fiquem em alerta!

"Onde ele está?" Morgana indagou.

"Perto da sala do Esquadrão de Investigações Especiais, na parte noroeste, terceiro andar. Os elevadores ficam na parte norte, ele está se deslocando nessa direção. Sem muita pressa."

"Então o abrigo seguro mais próximo é o Arquivo Setorial... Certo!"

Morgana miou, já saindo em disparada do quarto, e Futaba repassou a informação, digitando rapidamente e passando para todos os demais.

[Futaba]: A sala segura é o Arquivo Setorial do Departamento de Investigações Especiais.

[Futaba]: Mona já foi para o Leblanc. Boa sorte!

* * *

 

Mona estava esperando pelos demais no abrigo seguro mais próximo do detetive: o Arquivo Setorial do Departamento de Investigações Especiais. Haveria algum atraso, claro, o grupo partiu de lugares diferentes e ainda havia a questão do deslocamento. Makoto iria partir de casa; enquanto Ann e Ryuji viriam da estação de Shibuya. A estrategista e líder temporária surgiu na sala pouco tempo depois dele, Skull e Panther aparecerem logo em seguida.

"Certo. Vamos nessa!"

O grupo saiu da sala segura, Queen verificando o corredor, mas Mona logo se manifestou, chamando a atenção do grupo.

"Espera um momento. Quero que todo mundo fique bem juntinho."

"Hã?" Skull estranhou.

"Não podemos ser vistos, então é melhor não arriscar. Akira e eu deixamos prontas algumas ferramentas de infiltração. Essa aqui tem um raio um pouco limitado."

"Ah, é um daqueles itens que apagam nossa presença?" o loiro comentou.

"Só que melhor. Aqui."

Mona usou o item, dois itens na verdade. Ambos criavam uma neblina discreta sobre o grupo, partículas dispersas que embaçavam um pouco a visão dos arredores. Mas em compensação, o Dissimulante iria apagar a presença deles no raio da névoa, e a Neblina Hipnótica ali misturada iria fazer cair no sono qualquer Shadow ou imagem cognitiva que se aproximassem deles.

O grupo então se deslocou rumo à sala de interrogatório, o ponto mais provável para que Sae e Akechi se encontrassem era no primeiro subsolo, já que não havia acesso direto aos níveis mais profundos do prédio. Eles tentaram emular o passo de uma caminhada, por mais que a vontade fosse sair correndo. Eles teriam que estar no mesmo lugar que a promotora e o detetive estariam.

Os Phantom Thieves estavam já no subsolo, ainda esperando o encontro, o segundo sinal que faria com que Futaba disparasse o aplicativo do celular de Akechi. Longos minutos se passaram sem que nada acontecesse, e então...

"Ah! Alguma coisa está vindo! Devem ser eles!"

As habilidades de Mona como navegador deixavam a desejar, mas era o que tinham no momento. Uma distorção ocorreu, trazendo do nada o detetive e mais um estranho de terno ali para o corredor.

"E minha irmã?" Queen sussurrou, contestando, estranhando a falta dela.

"Calma. Esta são só imagens cognitivas. Mas se apareceram do nada assim, então só agora que Sae os viu. Peguem eles!"

Akechi e o homem de terno mal perceberam a presença dos ladrões, simplesmente foram nocauteados assim que o grupo se aproximou, graças ao efeito do item. Ryuji carregou o homem para perto de Mona, tal como Makoto arrastou o detetive desmaiado para perto do navegador. O gato tinha se afastado um pouco, indo para o canto para ficar fora do caminho.

"Acha que a neblina vai cobri-los?" a líder sussurrou, e Mona replicou num tom autoritário mas igualmente baixo.

"Sim. Agora fiquem quietos! Mais outra coisa está vindo."

Desta vez, foi a própria Sae, acompanhada de Akechi e daquele estranho desconhecido, que replicou num tom arrogante e impaciente.

"Que é que tem esse celular?"

"Pertencia à líder dos Phantom Thieves. Acredito que irá precisar dele na sua investigação." Sae comentou, olhando incisivamente para o detetive, que sorriu em resposta.

"Sinceramente não. Eu mesmo estava atuando ao lado dos Phantom Thieves, lembra?"

Ryuji fechou o punho, deu uma grande vontade de socar a cara sorridente daquele traidor dissimulado.

"Verdade. Sem dúvida um grande feito. Boa sorte por lá."

"Não esqueça de devolver o celular, Niijima-san. Objetos apreendidos não deveriam ficar circulando por aí." o homem a alertou antes dela ir.

"Certo. Até então."

Restavam só os dois no meio do corredor, Akechi comentando assim que Sae saiu de vista.

"Que mulher tola."

"Hmf. Verdade."

O homem devia ser um dos superiores de Sae, e claramente estava do lado do detetive. Ambos seguiram pelo elevador, e os Phantom Thieves não o seguiram de imediato --- não poderiam chegar muito perto, a neblina poderia afetá-los tal como afetou as versões cognitivas.

O grupo chamou o elevador para poderem embarcar para baixo. Enquanto elevador subia para chegar no andar em que estavam, Mona aproveitou para arrombar uma sala próxima, um depósito de materiais apreendidos. O grupo deixou as imagens cognitivas ali, e o gato as trancou de volta.

"Tudo está saindo como o planejado."

Os Phantom Thieves embarcaram no elevador, indo para o nível mais profundo do subsolo. Não havia ninguém a vista, nem mesmo um guarda. Mona aproveitou para retocar o Dissimulante, e o grupo decidiu esperar colado no canto oposto à última porta, a porta da sala onde Akira estava.

O silêncio era tenso, pesado, a sala deveria ter também um isolamento acústico. Não tinha como saber do que se passava lá dentro. Longos minutos se passaram até a porta abrir, Akechi e o homem de terno saíram, o último um pouco contrariado, enquanto o detetive sorria levemente, num riso de deboche.

"...por aí. Se ela quer tanto alguma coisa para fazer, que seja isso então."

"Certo. Farei isso então, e ficarei encarregado de dar as boas notícias. Você ainda irá voltar para a sede, Nakamura-san? Seria bom se divulgássemos essa informação o quanto antes."

O detetive comentou, quando ele e o outro homem saíram da sala. Daquele canto não dava para ver o que tinha ocorrido lá dentro, e Panther segurou o pulso de Skull para que o amigo não fosse lá conferir. O detetive e o suposto chefe de Sae já tinham se afastado, e ela sussurrou:

"Não. Você não vai querer ficar com essa imagem dela."

"Como você --- como vocês conseguem ficar tão calmas numa situação como essa?! Aquele filho da puta acabou de matar duas pessoas!" Skull sibilou, baixo mas letal.

"Duas imagens cognitivas." Mona o corrigiu. "Acho que é seguro afirmar que eles não voltarão para cá. É hora de pormos o restante do plano em ação."

"Sim."

Queen confirmou num tom baixo mas incisivo. O grupo retornou para o andar superior, voltando ao abrigo seguro mais próximo só para se deslocarem, via aplicativo, para o Palácio de Niijima, para a sala segura mais próxima da última localização do Tesouro.

"Certo, nós temos que procurar pelo Tesouro. Há uma chance dele estar com Shadow Sae, mas ela pode ter o escondido num lugar seguro... O melhor a fazer é procurá-la e ver se ela fala alguma coisa a respeito." Mona resumiu a operação, levando em conta os fatos anteriores.  "Quê?!!!"

O gato arfou quando o grupo saiu da sala, o cassino estava bem diferente agora. O aspecto do local não tinha mudado tanto, embora houvesse rachaduras percorrendo toda a extensão das paredes, e alguns pedaços do reboco caídos no chão.

A estrutura do Palácio parecia ter sido abalada, mas o que havia mudado mesmo era a atmosfera. Ao invés do ritmo hipnotizante e animado, o som que saía dos alto-falantes era um som de alerta, uma voz metálica acompanhada por sirenes ao invés de música, informando para que evacuassem o local.

"O que aconteceu aqui?"

"Não interessa, temos que ir atrás do Tesouro o mais rápido possível!"

_Minha irmã.... minha irmã está em perigo!_

O grupo foi logo para a última área visitada, mas foram bloqueados por um par de Shadows, sombras na forma de seguranças.

"O que estão fazendo aqui? Vocês devem evacuar o local!"

"Nós iremos escoltá-los em segurança até a saída."

A dupla de Shadows afirmou, mas Queen os contestou de pronto.

"Não! Eu preciso ver minha irmã!"

"Então você terá que ir pela força!"

Os dois Shadow se uniram, formando uma entidade que era metade serpente, metade humana: o Rei das Cobras. Era um Shadow que já apareceu antes no Palácio; e, infelizmente, não tinha nenhum ponto fraco a ser explorado.

"Saia da minha frente!"

Queen avançou contra o Shadow, socando-o com toda a força, atingindo uma falha em suas escamas douradas. O monstro foi ao chão, atordoado com o ataque, retorcendo a cauda mas incapaz de se levantar por conta do golpe crítico.

"Podemos acabar com isso _agora!_ "

"Ataaaquem!!!!!!!!!!"

Os quatro atacaram de uma vez, aproveitando que o Shadow estava indefeso, caído no chão. O dano foi considerável, mas não o suficiente para acabar com a cobra. Panther usou sua magia mais poderosa, Agidyne, fazendo o monstro queimar. Mona usou aquela oportunidade para causar ainda mais dano com sua magia de vento. E como Skull já sabia que aquele Shadow era imune a ataques elétricos, ele atacou com seu golpe físico mais forte.

Aquele Shadow era mais fraco do que haviam enfrentado antes, pois o monstro caiu no chão e não se levantou mais, se dispersando em partículas negras.

"Não temos tempo a perder!"

O grupo correu em direção às escadas, a escadaria paga --- A Ponte do Julgamento --- que ligava o andar ao piso superior. Estava tão vazio quanto da outra vez, e Queen já se dirigia a porta em formato de cofre, o acesso à área da gerência, quando...

"Por quê?"

A voz era de Sae. O grupo se virou na direção oposta, e Shadow Sae estava lá, no final da escadaria que os levara até lá.

"Irmã!"

"Por quê?! Por que Makoto, por que você se juntou aos Phantom Thieves?!! Pensei que estivesse do meu lado!!!"

A Shadow replicou, a Shadow Sae que no momento era a dama do cassino, indignada com a atitude da irmã mais nova.

"E eu estou!!! Mas você foi longe demais! Eu não iria tomar uma atitude tão extrema se não fosse por isso! Por essa sua obsessão em fazer o certo, mesmo que pelos meios errados! Você não era assim, Sae!"

Queen --- Makoto replicou, as lágrimas se acumulado no canto dos olhos, a voz alta, clara e embargada pela emoção.

"Eu não era assim." A Shadow entoou, repetindo as palavras de Makoto. "Mas diante da situação... talvez... eu tenha me excedido". ela reconheceu, quase que timidamente, para depois admitir com uma certeza dolorosamente convicta. "Eu... sinto que não posso lutar contra tudo isso. Ao menos não sozinha. Precisamos enfrentar isso _juntas_ , Makoto."

"Hm?" Skull estranhou a atitude, e Queen estranhou o termo não definido.

"Enfrentar o quê?"

"Isso." ela apontou para o local de onde vieram, para a área dedicada aos clientes do cassino. "Essa injustiça. Essa distorção que não é só minha, mas que está ao meu redor também!" Sae exclamou. "Eu sei que você coloca a justiça acima de tudo. Está no nosso sangue. É o nosso Tesouro. Um Tesouro de família."

A Shadow levou a mão no decote, puxando algo de lá, um envelope de carta com um grande timbre dourado.

"O Tesouro estava com ela esse tempo todo?!!"

Mona exclamou, e a Shadow se deu conta do resto do grupo, e não os ignorou dessa vez.

"Sim. Eu estava guardando-o. Mas não acho que eu seja digna de carregá-lo agora."

"Irmã! Não diga isso!"

"É a verdade, Makoto. Eu não sou mais digna de carregá-lo... Mas não deixarei que caia em mãos erradas!" Shadow Sae exclamou subitamente, altiva, mas seu tom foi ficando mais baixo, quase sentimental. "É uma herança de família. E agora... é sua."

"Irmã..."

A Shadow estendeu o envelope na direção de Makoto, a jovem estava ao mesmo tempo surpresa e emocionada. Ela andou até a direção da Shadow, um tanto hesitante, mas sem se importar se seria uma armadilha ou não.

"Queen! Cuidado!" Morgana exclamou, temendo uma repetição do que houve no Palácio de Okumura.

"Está tudo bem, Mona." Panther comentou, compassiva. "Mesmo que seja uma armadilha. Dê um tempo a ela."

Queen se aproximou da irmã, e hesitantemente pegou a carta que ela lhe oferecia, segurando-a com cuidado entre os polegares, pelo lado mais curto, sem amassá-la.

"Você tem certeza disso? Não é o seu Tesouro? Você é que deveria ficar com ele... Você é a mais velha..."

"Sim, mas este é o nosso Tesouro, Makoto. Se eu não posso mais ficar com ele, então a única pessoa na qual eu poderia confiá-lo seria você."

"Obrigada. Eu irei cuidar bem dele. Eu irei protegê-lo... E acima de tudo, eu _vou **te**_ proteger, irmã".

Shadow Sae sorriu, era um tanto estranho ver a Shadow com um sorriso tão tranquilo e honesto no rosto. A maquiagem pesada e os olhos dourados ameaçadores simplesmente não combinavam com aquela expressão branda.

"Eu também. Nós temos uma à outra. Por favor, tome cuidado.... você é a única família que me resta. Mesmo que as palavras do meu outro eu sejam um pouco ásperas... você é minha irmãzinha querida, Makoto... É hora de voltar e admitir isso..."

"Hã??!"

A figura da Shadow se esvaneceu em luz, uma luz que flutuava e assumia um tom azulado. Por um instante, antes de desaparecer, a silhueta de Shadow Sae mudou, ganhando asas e uma meia-armadura. Mas foi tão breve e tão rápido que mal dava para ter certeza.

"Hã??!"

"O que foi isso?!"

Não foi só ela que viu aquela distorção, aquela ilusão de ótica. Mas outra coisa chamou a atenção, um estrondo nítido, abafado e grave, o som de algo pesado caindo e desmoronando.

O próprio Palácio.

"Eek!!!"

Queen gritou quando um pedaço do teto desabou ali perto, o grupo estava acuado, sem ter como sair dali.

"Merda!"

"Isso é ruim!"

"Esse lugar não tem uma escada ou saída de emergência! Pra quê tanto elevador sendo que você não pode usá-los numa emergência como essa!" Panther contestou.

"O lugar não tem estrutura para isso! Temos que sair logo! Nem que seja pela janela!"

"Saquei! Todos a bordo!"

Mona se transformou numa van, seu modo veículo, e o restante do grupo entrou. Mona recuou, ganhando distância, e desceu as escadas acelerado, indo parar perto do pedestal onde o Tesouro estava à mostra antes, passando direto, se desviando dos pedaços do reboco que caíam. Queen pisou no acelerador, passando direto pela janela, quebrando o vidro e a frágil armação metálica que decorava a parede externa.

"Mona, certeza que não tem um modo helicóptero?!" Panther questionou, enquanto a van caía em queda livre, o Palácio logo atrás desmoronando, caindo sobre si mesmo, como se tivesse implodido.

"Não!"

Por um momento desagradável a maioria ali teve um flashback do colapso do Palácio de Futaba. A van continuava a cair, sofrendo o efeito incontestável da gravidade, se aproximando perigosamente do solo, Queen agarrou com firmeza o volante, se sentindo tonta subitamente --- e então eles colidiram com o chão.

O chão gramado do jardim do tribunal, uma composição modesta e estoica de grama aparada e alguns arbustos meticulosamente podados.

"Urgh..."

"Por que todos os Palácios precisam acabar desse jeito?!"

"Estamos vivos?"

"Eu acho que sim..."

"ME SOLTAAAAAAA!!!"

"Hm?"

"Oh, mil perdões, Morgana!"

O grupo saiu do Palácio, caindo bem no jardim externo, e Makoto ainda segurava Morgana pela pata.

"Bem, sobrevivemos. É isso que conta."

Ryuji comentou, displicente, enquanto o restante do grupo se erguia da grama, Ann limpando a sujeira que ficou na saia, e Makoto se inclinava de forma embaraçada e culposa.

"Desculpa desculpa desculpa Morgana! Não foi de propósito!"

"Oww... tudo bem..." o gato murmurou, mas logo sua postura ficou mais alerta, examinando os arredores. "Ei, onde está o Tesouro?"

"Ah!" Makoto revirou os bolsos, e logo retirou o que procurava. "Não é exatamente o que eu esperava..." ela disse ao folhear o pequeno caderno. "É mais do que um simples caderno de polícia, há anotações mais pessoais também... é quase como... um diário..."

"Então esse é o Tesouro de Sae..."

"Mais do que isso." Makoto afirmou, por um momento perdida em pensamentos, mas logo assumindo uma postura determinada. "Agora não é hora. Temos que avisar Futaba."

"Sim! Deixa comigo!"

Ann pegou o celular do bolso e passou a mensagem à navegadora, enquanto Makoto já se afastava deles, guardando o diário na bolsa que levava a tiracolo.

"Precisamos nos separar. Eu vou para o colégio, preciso ver algumas pendências do conselho estudantil."

"Mas hoje é domingo cara!!!" Ryuji contestou.

"É o único dia em que tenho tempo para levar essas demandas para o diretor."

"Bem, eu vou voltar para Shibuya. Tenho um ensaio fotográfico de tarde."

"Nossa, tá todo mundo com compromisso... Ah, eu vou ficar vadiando por aí." As meninas olharam para ele numa expressão surpresa e ligeiramente acusatória. "Qualé, é o que eu faço no fim de semana. Se eu tivesse no clube de atletismo eu poderia até pensar em treinar, mas agora não tem nada para fazer."

"Ok. Eu vou voltar para o Leblanc. Nós vemos mais tarde."

"Certo. A gente se vê lá amanhã então."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A citação que abre o capítulo é de Nietzsche. Como da outra vez, as notas a seguir são mais como o 'arcabouço teórico' do capítulo, apontando suposições minhas e o que seria válido dentro dessa série.
> 
> Bem, levando em conta o que ocorre em Persona 4, se você enfrenta e aceita seu Shadow Self, ele vira uma Persona, certo? Quer dizer que todos os alvos dos Phantom Thieves ganharam uma Persona? Aqui não. Você teria que derrotar ou inibir seu Shadow Self e aceitá-lo por conta própria, sem que seu Tesouro seja roubado (como ocorreu com Futaba). Apesar de ser breve, acho que o questionamento "Você chama isso de justiça?/A justiça está do nosso lado" que Akira fez a Sae durante o interrogatório mexeu bastante com a promotora. Ela admite que não sabe mais o que estaria certo, e não só no que tange a investigação. Isso faz com o que o Palácio já apresente rachaduras antes do seu Tesouro ser "roubado" (na verdade, ele foi dado de bom grado).
> 
> Ou seja, Sae teria obtido uma Persona. Apesar de todo o aparato bélico de Shadow Sae, essa Persona não seria combatente, seria de suporte. Seria uma Persona do Arcano da Justiça, Morrigan, com a habilidade de distinguir verdades de mentiras e também os motivos que levam alguém a falar ou a ocultar algo. Essa habilidade poderia ser usada no mundo real, tal como a de Loki (se Sae faria uso dela conscientemente já é outra história). O design de Morrigan seria baseado na versão de Shin Megami Tensei II, em tom mais azul, com o detalhe do capacete e cabeleira de Shadow Sae 'Leviatã' e com uma meia-calça e vestido negro similares a versão 'cassino' de Shadow Sae.
> 
> Essa nota será relevante no próximo capítulo.


	11. Akira Kurusu & Sae Niijima

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esse capítulo ficou beeeem maior do que os demais. Tentei manter o equilíbrio entre fluência e fidelidade nos excertos traduzidos. Há uma pequena divergência em relação ao jogo no que tange à data de determinado momento, justificada pelas notas ao final do capítulo.
> 
> Disclaimer: Este texto é uma fanfiction escrita por uma fã da obra original, e não faz parte do enredo oficial da franquia que lhe deu origem. Persona e todos seus personagens e conceitos pertencem à ATLUS.
> 
> **AVISO** : como ocorrido no jogo, truculência, embora aqui sejam retratados só os efeitos, não as causas.

_"É preferível conviver com os que mentem conscientemente, porque esses também sabem ser verdadeiros conscientemente."_

\-- DOMINGO, 20 de novembro. Tarde. Tempo nublado. --

 

Akira abriu os olhos, subitamente, estando de volta ao Salão de Veludo. Ela franziu os olhos por um momento, aquele vai e vem estava lhe deixando tonta. Houve momentos durante o interrogatório de Sae que ela temeu fechar os olhos e não conseguir mais ficar desperta...

Que raios de droga era aquela? Até as guardas do Salão de Veludo sabiam que ela afetava a consciência de uma forma brutal.

Ela tentou levantar, aos poucos, a cabeça ainda pesada. Ela segurou as barras de sua prisão, não num gesto de protesto, de sinalizar que queria sair dali, mas só para ter algo em que segurar caso perdesse o equilíbrio.

As guardas da prisão estavam em seus postos, ladeando sua cela, e a sua frente estava o misterioso mestre do Salão de Veludo, Igor.

"... Parece que você foi morta. Mas por que você foi morta? Por que você tinha que morrer?" Igor a questionou, indagando novamente. "Você se lembra? Parece que você se esqueceu de um fato importante enquanto sua mente estava nublada."

_Era para eu ter sido morta..._

"De fato. Essa 'fatalidade' foi uma necessidade para que você escapasse de uma morte certa." e Igor riu antes de continuar. "Que plano formidável. Como vocês foram capazes de realizar tal feito...? Bem, vamos despertar as memórias que estão faltando..."

Akira tentou pedir uma pausa, mas seus lábios mal se moveram, Igor não a ouviu, as memórias surgiram com força em sua mente.

Indícios que ela mal prestou atenção, que preferia ignorar, que fazia força para ignorar... ela não queria ver o detetive dessa forma... não quando...

As lembranças surgiram e ela foi forçada a se lembrar, mas foi breve dessa vez.

Uma memória fugaz, do festival escolar de Shujin... Morgana argumentando que era estranho Akechi só ter percebido ali que ele podia falar, sendo que o detetive já havia o escutado antes, se fez aquele comentário sobre panquecas durante a visita deles ao estúdio, lá em junho... Morgana desconfiava do detetive, e mais do que comentar suas suspeitas com ela, ele quis que o grupo todo ficasse sabendo, que aquele detalhe era importante demais para passar em branco, poderia ser o indício que algo ali estava mesmo estranho, fora do esperado...

E Mona também conseguiu arrastar Futaba para sua paranoia, solicitando para que ela os ajudasse a grampear o celular de Akechi. Ela comentou que seria difícil, que teria que ter o aparelho dele em mãos, mas que não era impossível. Futaba disse que ela mesma iria agir, disse que mal podia esperar, rindo de forma conspiratória.

E foi a partir daquilo, de uma desconfiança meio implicante e quase inoportuna, que eles descobriram todos os planos do detetive... planos que até agora ela não conseguia acreditar, não queria admitir.

"Parece que finalmente você se lembrou. Esse 'jogo' ainda não terminou."

_Sim. Eu ainda estou viva. E eu preciso tirar satisfação com certas pessoas..._

"Ainda há muito a ser feito."

Diante da afirmação de Igor, algo mais veio à tona. Diante da pausa do mestre do Salão de Veludo, ela finalmente pôde concluir o que ocorreu.

_Minhas lembranças estão ficando um pouco mais claras... É isso mesmo. Isso foi o que realmente aconteceu comigo naquele momento... Quem morreu não foi exatamente eu... foi minha imagem cognitiva. Eu não morri... embora minha cabeça ainda esteja rodando._

Ela piscou os olhos, despertando, quase batendo a cabeça na mesa do interrogatório. Akira ajeitou sua postura, cruzando as pernas para ver se melhorava aquela tontura. A jovem respirou fundo, calmamente, e um sorriso de ironia surgiu em seu rosto, um sorriso de desafio.

_Eu estou viva._

Claro que sua visão tinha que estar borrada... e não era só por conta da falta dos óculos. Akira mordeu o lábio, não queria desmaiar e fazer mais uma visita ao Salão de Veludo... queria só descansar de verdade...

Ela ouviu a porta sendo aberta, e um vulto levemente difuso se aproximar, logo entrando em foco assim que a distância foi reduzida.

"Akira!"

"Sae-san..."

"Você está bem?"

"Não... eu me sinto tonta, na verdade... a droga deve ter algum efeito colateral... foi uma dose muito alta."

_Não foi isso o que disseram? Que a droga era forte demais?_

"Aguente firme. Eu vou te tirar daqui."

_Sim, mas..._

"Sae. Era para eu estar morta."

"Sim, mas ----"

"Eles precisam acreditar nisso. Eu morri. Ok?"

"Sim, mas como?!!!!"

"Overdose." ela disse de forma arrastada, com os últimos vestígios de consciência.

"Akira!!!"

 

 

 

A jovem fechou os olhos, desmaiando de novo. Podia sentir que estava voltando outra vez ao Salão de Veludo.

"Ainda há muito a ser feito. Mas as coisas estão indo bem, na verdade. Você tem ajuda externa. Mas só por precaução..."

Igor mencionou, e depois ela realmente apagou. A sensação foi similar a de fazer uma fusão de Personas --- há um momento, uma fração de segundo, em que se sente um vazio, a ausência das Personas sacrificadas, sem que haja a presença da nova Persona. Mas não foi só um momento. Uma eternidade se arrastou junto de sua consciência que esvanecia.

Era como se ela não estivesse com Persona alguma.

 

 

 

\-- DOMINGO, 20 de novembro. Começo de noite. Tempo nublado. --

 

As trevas dominavam tudo, e ela mal ousou se mover. Havia a estranha sensação de seu corpo estar doendo e ao mesmo tempo não estar sentindo nada.

_Estou exausta... Parece que minha consciência está prestes a apagar... ou seria acender? Meus olhos estão pesados..._

"Hrrmnn..."

Ela resmungou, sentiu que estava em movimento, com um som baixo e constante, e esse movimento foi reduzindo até parar. Lá fora, os carros passavam pela janela, enquanto a motorista ficou parada no acostamento.

"Ei, você está bem?" Sae lhe perguntou, e ela resmungou.

"Não sei..."

A procuradora suspirou, exausta.

"Achei que você tivesse morrido mesmo." ela admitiu, aterrorizada com a ideia. "O legista nem fez muita questão de verificar, mas você estava praticamente sem pulso. Sei que você precisa passar despercebida, mas se seu estado piorar..."

"Preciso... ir ao médico, não... é? Tudo bem. Takemi. Clínica... Takemi. Fica em... Yogen... Jaya. Perto do..." ela fez uma pausa, suspirando, estava tão cansada, até algo tão simples como falar era difícil... "ah, fica perto do... do antigo cinema..."

"Por favor. Não durma até chegarmos ao nosso destino." Sae lhe pediu, ligeiramente alarmada. "Estamos de carro. Tem como você aguentar uns quinze minutos?"

"Hm...?" a jovem resmungou, confusa.

"...Você está me ouvindo?"

"Mais... ou menos..."

Sae não voltou a fazer perguntas, ela sentiu um movimento lateral, um barulho de seta, e o carro acelerando. E um pouco de tontura. Ou enjoo, ela não sabia ao certo.

_Será que o efeito da droga já está passando...?_

_Eu estou me esquecendo de alguma coisa... sinto que esqueci algo importante... mas acho que estou lembrando agora. As memórias que eu pensei que tinham sumido agora estão começando a voltar... Memórias do que aconteceu há pouco tempo..._

Ela lembrava de quando descobriu todo aquele esquema... de que na verdade, Akechi era um assassino... estava cooperando com um assassino... com alguém que queria que o grupo fosse eliminado e que ela fosse morta...

Mas...

 

Será que era isso mesmo? Akechi seria tão frio e tão cínico a ponto de fingir uma amizade? Ela podia sentir --- podia jurar --- que as ações e comentários dele, enquanto estavam juntos, eram sinceros...

Ele era mesmo parte daquela Conspiração? Ou estava sendo forçado a tal? O que ele falou no hotel... o que ele comentou durante a invasão do Palácio de Niijima... tudo mostrava que ele carregava um profundo arrependimento, ela só não sabia do quê...

Qual foi a última coisa que ele disse?

_'Joker… Caso ocorra o pior… saiba que eu faço parte da equipe de investigação, ainda que por trás dos bastidores. Eu posso te tirar dessa'._

Ele fazia parte da equipe de investigação, ele estava certamente envolvido naquela Conspiração... E sabia que algo ruim iria acontecer... bem, ele mesmo sugeriu isso, o seu assassinato dissimulado como suicídio. Mas...

_'Eu posso te tirar dessa.'_

Era o que ele realmente queria? Pelo o que ele disse... Akechi poderia salvá-la do destino que ele mesmo determinou. Talvez... fosse justamente o contrário? Talvez... ele também estivesse procurando uma forma de enganar aquele demônio, aquele assassino que queria que todos ali fossem eliminados?

Talvez...

"Ei. Chegamos. Akira... Você está bem? Precisa de ajuda para sair, ou é melhor eu chamar..."

"Não." Akira a interrompeu. "Eu... eu consigo... sair sozinha."

Ela abriu os olhos, as mãos tremendo mas conseguindo tirar o cinto e se deslocar para fora do carro, Sae mantinha a porta aberta. Ela aceitou a mão oferecida pela promotora, ela não confiava muito no seu equilíbrio no momento.

As duas adentraram na clínica, a médica estava calmamente lendo um artigo atrás do balcão, mas quando viu as duas ali, se levantou num salto.

"Akira?!!!!" A médica saiu correndo, logo estando no mesmo lugar do que elas, encarando a dupla de forma atônita e alarmada. "O que aconteceu?!!!"

"Oi Tae... eu... me machuquei... um pouco..."

"Um pouco?" Tae sibilou, contestando. "Não quero saber. Vai direto para a sala de exames."

 

* * *

 

Sae já tinha visto a tal médica antes. Ao menos era o que ela achava. Achava que a tinha visto no Leblanc, sem o jaleco é claro. Mas ela lhe pareceu muito calma, até morbidamente calma para falar a verdade. Essa impetuosidade contida de agora era um grande contraste com aquela lembrança.

A médica ajudou Akira a se sentar na maca, a jovem não parecia bem, ainda continuava pálida. Era como se a qualquer momento a garota fosse desmaiar.

"O que você está sentido?"

"Tontura."

"E?"

"Só... tontura, na verdade. Muito... forte." A doutora franziu a testa diante da resposta.

"Da onde vieram essas lesões, Akira?" a médica gesticulou, indicando os hematomas e vergões no rosto, nas mãos e nos pulsos da garota. "Você está se sentindo tonta, mas elas não estão doendo?"

"Não. É estranho... mas não."

Sae viu a médica franzir o cenho, seus olhos num alarde silencioso. Ela examinou Akira, procurando atentamente algum sinal de pancada na cabeça. Foi quando ela viu as marcas de agulha no pescoço.

"Ah! O qu--- o quê houve com você?!!!!!"

"Eu..."

"Akira, seja honesta, por favor..."

"Fui capturada... mas consegui fugir. Sae... me ajudou."

"Akira! Você não deveria ----"

"Tudo bem... ela...também... sabe."

"Meu Deus..." Tae arfou. "Você... você foi capturada e _interrogada_?"

"Sim. Não que... eu tenha falado... alguma coisa."

"Maldição!!!!"

Akira ainda continuava com aquela fala arrastada, como se cada palavra lhe custasse a sair, como se faltasse ar a cada minuto. E Tae subitamente exclamou, vociferando, se dirigindo impetuosamente para um armário trancando, rapidamente o destrancando e pegando um de seus conteúdos. A médica também estava com uma seringa na mão, preparando-a para aplicar o medicamento.

"Sae-san, você também esteve na sala de interrogatório?" a médica perguntou, apressadamente.

"Sim."

"Viu quantas seringas por lá?"

"Cinco, se não me engano. Praticamente do mesmo tamanho dessa."

"A mesma dose... exatamente a mesma..."

Tae murmurou, colocando a medicação na seringa, preparando para injetar o líquido. Akira estendeu o braço, mas olhou para o lado enquanto ela aplicava a medicação.

"O que é isso?" Sae questionou.

"Antídoto."

"Para?"

"Coma meta-ansiolítico."

"Quê?!!"

"Nghh..."

"O que está doendo agora, Akira?"

"Uma porção de coisas... Minha perna, principalmente. Mas eu consigo ficar de pé."

"Não force muito." Tae a deteve quando Akira tentou demostrar, mas logo virou para o lado, dirigindo-se a promotora. "Sae-san, vou precisar que a senhorita se retire por um momento. Preciso fazer alguns exames um pouco mais... delicados."

"Como?"

"Corpo de delito. E também tratar essas lesões."

"Entendo. Me avise quando eu puder entrar."

Sae se retirou da sala, pensativa e também desgostosa. Ela se sentou em uma das cadeiras da sala de espera, esperando o tempo passar. Claro que o estado de Akira lhe chamou a atenção, ainda mais ela pelo tempo que precisou atuar na área da Corregedoria da Polícia. Ela sabia que havia algo errado ali. Algo inadmissível.

Mas o que Tae disse...

_'A mesma dose... exatamente a mesma...'_

O comentário lhe parecia fora do lugar. Não era uma instrução murmurada para si, soava mais como... uma conclusão. Só depois que ela descreveu o número e o tamanho das seringas é que a médica dosou a medicação. Tae poderia deduzir a quantidade pelo número de perfurações na pele de Akira, mas porque o tamanho da seringa importaria? Não havia um padrão para aquilo?

E o termo usado lhe pareceu estranho.... tudo bem, ela não era da área médica, mas ainda assim o termo lhe soou estranho. Incomum. Coma meta-ansiolítico... Akira havia mesmo entrado em coma? Mas por quê? Ela não aparentava ter nenhuma lesão que levasse a tal ponto. Mas a jovem comentou várias vezes a respeito dos efeitos colaterais... da dosagem da droga... disse que era para falar que tinha morrido de overdose...

_'A mesma dose... exatamente a mesma...'_

Tae foi quem forneceu a tal droga?!!! Por isso ela tinha o antídoto?!?

Por um instante --- por um longo momento --- Sae ficou muito tentada a abrir a porta e cobrar satisfações, temendo que Akira estivesse em risco. Mas foi a própria garota que sugeriu que fossem para lá... será que tudo fazia parte do plano?

A promotora suspirou, exausta. Toda a aquela história do Metaverso era surreal... tudo se ligava de forma assustadora, assustadoramente perigosa. Ainda não sabia se concordava ou não com a atitude dos Phantom Thieves, de certa forma concordava com Akechi no que dizia respeito ao livre-arbítrio, que um testemunho não deveria ser forçado. Mas deixar que um criminoso continuasse a agir, sabendo que algo podia ser feito para detê-lo? Se tivesse aquele poder, não faria o mesmo?

Faria exatamente o mesmo. Talvez até de forma mais incisiva.

Sae sorriu, sem nenhum humor, um sorriso retorcido e amargo. Como era mesmo aquela frase? 'Dê o poder ao homem, e descobrirá quem ele realmente é'. Que moral ela tinha para poder criticar os Phantom Thieves?

Eles tinham sua própria moral, uma moral inabalável e peculiar. Eles nunca puniam ou julgavam seus alvos, simplesmente faziam com que eles confessassem, o restante que julgasse e punisse. Eles só traziam a verdade à tona.

E acabaram descobrindo algo muito mais sórdido escondido nas sombras. Outra pessoa --- outro grupo, provavelmente --- que também estava usando o Metaverso, mas para seus próprios interesses. Os casos de surtos psicóticos e apagões mentais eram resultantes da ação desse grupo, que tentou por a culpa nos Phantom Thieves, já prevendo uma competição, uma oposição.

Ela sabia agora da verdade por trás do caso, mas o que podia fazer? Como obter provas de um mundo que era imaterial, subconsciente? Como deter aqueles malfeitores, sendo que não podia fazer nada, não tinha aquele poder?

O melhor que poderia fazer era colaborar. Cooperar com os Phantom Thieves e vigiá-los de perto para ver se eles impediriam o outro grupo. Não só impedir, mas também expor toda aquela trama.

"Sae-san?"

A doutora a chamou, ela sinceramente perdeu a noção do tempo enquanto ruminava o assunto.

"Hm? Você terminou?"

"Sim. Gostaria de entrar?"

A promotora assentiu, e voltou para a sala de exames, seguindo a médica, que foi por outra porta que ela não tinha reparado que estava ali. O lugar parecia uma ala hospitalar, todo branco; e Akira estava devidamente medicada, deitada numa maca, mas conectada a uma série de fios e plugues, um monitor ali perto registrando seus sinais vitais, o que deixou Sae alarmada. Mas a garota riu da reação da jurista.

"Ei, eu disse que era exagero. Sério, eu tô bem."

"Acho melhor primar pela cautela. A dose que você tomou foi exageradamente alta. Poderia ter lhe matado. Você vai passar a noite aqui em observação e ponto final."

"Isso não conta como sequestro?" Akira tentou apelar para Sae, sem sucesso, e Tae a lembrou do acordo feito entre elas, quase que ameaçando.

"O que foi que combinamos?"

A jovem revirou os olhos.

"Ok..."

"Vocês planejaram tudo isso?"

"Isso o quê?"

"O fato de Akira ter entrado nesse... 'coma meta-ansiolítico' para enganar a polícia."

"Não." Tae lhe respondeu com franqueza. "Na verdade eu não sei se algo foi mesmo como combinado, se fui enganada, ou se estou tirando conclusões precipitadas. De qualquer forma, nenhuma das hipóteses são felizes, por assim dizer."

"Poderia me esclarecer?"

"Você não vai me denunciar, vai?"

"Não. Não tenho moral para isso, se estou colaborando com os Phantom Thieves."

A médica riu diante das palavras de Sae.

"Bem, sou justamente o contrário. Fora da lei mas dentro da moral."

"O Direito também se baseia na moral."

Tae riu de novo.

"Exatamente. O mundo não é preto e branco. São só tons de cinza. E eu valorizo essa honestidade."

"Vai me contar a verdade então?"

Sae perguntou, tentando ser casual; mas a expressão de Tae, que até então evidenciava seu divertimento diante daquela ironia, ficou mais séria. Sorumbática.

"Não sei. Não sei se deveria. Nem sei se é mesmo verdade. Mas o simples fato de falar... quebraria meu juramento."

"Você prometeu ficar em silêncio?"

"Não exatamente. Ao menos no sentido de ter prometido silêncio a uma pessoa em específico. É mais pela profissão."

"O Juramento de Hipócrates?"

Akira se manifestou, e a médica ficou surpresa por ela saber do conceito.

"Hm? Eu não sabia que você tinha conhecimento disso. Está pensando em ser médica, Akira?"

"Não!" ela contestou de imediato. "Mas ele cita várias figuras mitológicas. Eu sou mais da área de literatura, por assim dizer."

"Então você sabe do que eu estou falando no que tange ao sigilo."

"É, eu sei."

"Mas você poderia me esclarecer a respeito dessa droga então? Não creio que ela seja... legal."

"Tudo depende da aplicação. Tenho quase certeza de que se trata do ácido meta-ansiolítico. Um analgésico, relaxante muscular, tranquilizante e também antitérmico." A médica explicou, destacando os aspectos positivos, mas logo fez uma ressalva. "Seria o medicamento ideal para gripe se não fosse um tanto... forte demais. Os efeitos colaterais incluem sonolência e desorientação. Isso se considerarmos uma dosagem pequena, quase homeopática. Há um ou dois analgésicos no mercado que incluem esse composto. O problema está quando você aumenta a dose. Como esse medicamento também deixa o paciente desinibido, ele vem sendo usado em soros da verdade desde que foi isolado. A substância não é ilegal _per si_ , mas...."

"O uso do soro da verdade é." Sae a completou.

"Sim. Ele corresponde a uma dose moderada. Mas se for maior do que isso... bem... o paciente entra em coma. Os sinais vitais são suprimidos. Graças a isso, ele também vem sendo empregado em casos de coma induzido. Como medicamento, o ácido não é ilegal, embora tenha seu uso controlado. Foi bem difícil conseguir uma dose dele."

"Para quê exatamente...?"

"Meu projeto de antiviral."

"Achei que você estava brincando quando sugeriu um medicamento capaz de acabar com a gripe." Akira comentou.

"Se era só um antigripal, por que você tinha um antídoto pronto? Você disse que era um antídoto contra coma."

Tae mordeu o lábio, a promotora havia a cercado, levantando uma acusação da qual ela não teria defesa.

"Foi um pedido de um paciente. Não posso informar detalhes. É segredo médico."

"Tae-san, eu estou investigando esse caso, o caso dos Phantom Thieves. Ou ao menos eu _estava_. Agora sei que não foi coincidência eu ter sido afastada do caso. Há alguém dentro da Unidade Especial de Investigação que não quer que isso seja verificado."

"Alguém que quer me ver morta."

A médica empalideceu, seus olhos arregalados, chocada com aquela menção.

"Era você!" Tae exclamou. "Era você de quem ele estava falando! Droga, como não percebi isso antes! Agora tudo faz sentido...!"

"O quê?"

Tae levou a mão na boca, certa de que havia falado demais. Justamente do que era para manter segredo.

"Eu não sei. Não sei, ok?!! É só uma hipótese. A mais provável. Porque eu detestaria que as outras estivessem certas."

"Isso é, ter sido enganada?"

"Exatamente. Bem, a última hipótese é perfeitamente plausível diante do que você acabou de mencionar, Sae-san. E também bate com o que ele mencionou. Tem alguém da polícia envolvido nessa trama. E se for mesmo esse o caso, o que os impede de tomarem ações ilegais? De adquirir e usar o medicamento para esse fim?

"Nada. Eles se consideram acima da lei e da ordem." Sae respondeu, e Akira indagou.

"E quanto às outras duas hipóteses?"

"Eu já falei demais." Tae comentou, mas acabou cedendo, derrotada. "Eu... tive um paciente que me pediu um medicamento em específico. Uma droga capaz de simular a morte de alguém. Logicamente eu o indaguei sobre os motivos desse pedido, e ele disse que era para salvar uma testemunha. Ele pode ter sido sincero comigo... ou ter mentido."

"Testemunha? Como a testemunha de um crime?"

"Não exatamente. Ele disse que o depoimento dessa testemunha seria vital para expor o caso, e tal testemunha sabia disso, só não sabia do risco que estava correndo. Ele mencionou que ela poderia muito bem ser silenciada. O que foi mesmo que ele disse...? Que tinha descoberto uma trama sórdida, composta por pessoas poderosas, pessoas da máfia, do governo, e até da polícia.

"E como é que ele sabe sobre os envolvidos? Ele não estaria correndo risco também? Ele também não seria uma testemunha, de certa forma?"

"É aí que está a questão." Tae rebateu o argumento de Sae. "Ele disse que está agindo como agente duplo."

"E obviamente não poderia contar para a polícia do que sabe, depois do que descobriu..."

* * *

 

"Ei." Akira entrou na discussão, levantando um ponto até então ignorado. "Porque você acha que **_eu_** sou essa testemunha?"

"Simples. Porque essa pessoa está investigando os Phantom Thieves. Ele me pareceu bem obstinado. Acredite, ele me pediu duas doses, só para testar uma primeiro. Nunca vi ninguém que se voluntariasse para ficar morto." Tae prosseguiu apesar do espanto das outras duas. "Bem, eu ainda achei toda a situação suspeita, então decidi aproveitar o efeito do ácido. Tentei pedir mais detalhes sobre a investigação, mas não tive muita resposta. Acho que ele percebeu e tentou disfarçar."

"O que ele disse?"

"Disse que vocês não têm nada a ver com o caso. Que mal arranham a ponta do iceberg, estão agindo sem saber dessa trama..."

"Ele estava certo. Não sabíamos... até pouco tempo atrás."

"Espera um momento... essa pessoa **_também_** está investigando os Phantom Thieves?"

"Por favor, não me obrigue a falar... eu não posso falar... não deveria ter comentado..." Tae sussurrou entre os dentes, agoniada, se sentindo culpada por ter revelando tal segredo.

"Alguém que sabe que a polícia está envolvida... alguém que está investigando os Phantoms Thieves, e sabe que Akira é a líder deles..."

Sae enunciava tudo o que tinham até agora, e a garota logo chegou a uma conclusão, algo que ela já desconfiava há algum tempo...

"Akechi."

"Sim." Tae admitiu, fechando os punhos e o cenho, ainda questionando sobre a validade de sua atitude. "Eu já desconfiava que ele estivesse indo para o mesmo lado dos Phantom Thieves. Vocês dois pedem os mesmos medicamentos..."

"Mas----!!!!! Ele?!!!" Sae estranhou, contestando, sem acreditar no fato. "Pensei que ele quisesse te matar!" a promotora se virou na direção de Akira, esperando que a garota confirmasse. "Ele mesmo disse isso, vocês captaram o áudio!"

"Não... Era isso. Era isso o que ele realmente era... um agente duplo. Nós é que não o entendemos direito..."

Akira murmurou, aliviada. Mas no fundo sabia que Akechi não era exatamente um agente duplo. Ele estava trabalhando sozinho e para si só. Ele se lembrou das palavras dele no hotel, quando ele estava com febre, e provavelmente sob efeito da medicação citada por Tae.

_'Eu sei me virar por conta própria. Sempre foi assim...'_

Agora sim ela entendia as palavras dele. Sua intuição estava certa, afinal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A citação que abre o capítulo é de Nietzsche. Não vou incluir o que aconteceu depois, a cena que Akira e Sae vão para o Leblanc, embora haja pequenas divergências em razão dos fatos aqui expostos. O 'arcabouço teórico' segue abaixo (alerta de textão):
> 
> Sae só receberia os comandos de Futaba depois da queda de seu Palácio, porque qualquer outra função do celular não funciona no Metaverso (lembra que Ryuji e Akira tentaram tirar fotos dentro do Palácio de Kamoshida e não conseguiram? O sinal de rede também morreu quando eles entraram no Metaverso, mesmo estando relativamente distantes do Palácio). Por conta dessa falha, Sae teria que sair do Metaverso um pouco antes do mostrado no jogo.
> 
> Eu discordo acerca do uso de óculos da/o protagonista. O jogo dá a impressão que ela/e usa óculos só para manter as aparências, uma fachada de jovem nerd e introspectiva/o, já que há várias cutscenes que Akira aparece sem óculos e aparentemente sem problema nenhum para enxergar. O que eu acho ofensivo, ainda mais para quem usa óculos por necessidade.
> 
> ~~*autora levanta a mão porque também usa óculos*~~  
>     
> Então, ao menos no universo dessa série, a/o protagonista usa óculos por ter uma leve miopia. Ela/e consegue ver sem muitos problemas caso esteja sem os óculos, só detalhes muito ao longe que ficam embaçados, mas Akira não gosta dessa sensação de borrado, de indefinição (como o Ignis de Final Fantasy XV). Ela/e é meio que obrigada/o a usar óculos porque não pode usar lentes, mas sente falta de seu visual sem óculos, por isso que seu traje no Metaverso não os inclui. Porém, a visão dela continua como no mundo real, então Akira ainda tem dificuldade de perceber detalhes ao longe. Por que raios o resto do grupo fica avisando sobre Shadows e baús de tesouro ali na esquina? Joker não estaria vendo direito, ou é só um comentário para tomar logo a ação de combate/saque? Acho que a primeira hipótese é mais provável.
> 
> Eu já tinha feito alguns foreshadowings no primeiro capítulo, mas a substância mencionada e manipulada por Takemi é realmente perigosa. Mas fica a pergunta, quase um Paradoxo Tostines: a droga te deixa em coma e por isso suprime sua Persona/Shadow; ou você entra em coma por ter sua Persona/Shadow suprimida? Foi um movimento desnecessário a supressão das Personas de Akira (e Igor até comenta isso), mas esse Igor é um FDP.
> 
> Há alteração na data de um acontecimento (o da 'tela preta', digamos assim), porque eu não acho que Sae poderia levar Akira para um hospital e não surgir determinados questionamentos a respeito de como a/o jovem ficou daquele jeito. E Sae vai de carro, no carro dela, ao invés de pegar um táxi como Sojiro comenta; porque também acho que haveria questionamentos caso o taxista notasse o estado do passageiro.
> 
> Eu pensei desde o início que não seria assim tão fácil nessa rota Akira sair ilesa/o da delegacia. Por isso o primeiro capítulo apresentou o POV de Takemi e Akechi. Takemi tem um certo destaque no jogo, é o primeiro Confidente a ser firmado fora do grupo dos Phantom Thieves, sendo que o primeiro contato com ela é compulsório no jogo. Aqui seria obrigatório: se o jogador não tivesse fechado o Confidente de Takemi antes da queda do Palácio de Niijima, seria game over para essa rota, a rota explorada por essa série. A palavra 'morte' é tão enfatizada nesse ponto do jogo que eu considero quase como uma dica para agilizar o Confidente correspondente. Poderia ser uma injustiça com o jogador? Sim, mas essa rota só seria disponibilizada no New Game Plus de qualquer forma.
> 
> (Sua dedução estava certa, Aiyumi-sensei. O Confidente de Takemi tinha que estar fechado nesse ponto.)
> 
> Mas confesso que me senti meio má por ter feito Takemi falar o que não deveria, manipulando-a duas vezes. Apesar das ilegalidades aqui e ali, considero sua moral sólida, ela não iria quebrar seu juramento por pouca coisa. Acho que depois disso ela merece uma Persona, nem que seja só para ficar livre da influência de outras Personas.
> 
> Falando em Persona, como Sae ganhou uma, ela entenderia o que Morgana disse, e seria justamente por isso que ela pergunta se o gato falou, pois ela estranharia a voz súbita e desconhecida. Eu discordo da teoria de Futaba por que não há indícios de Akechi ter encontrado Morgana no Metaverso ou vice-versa.
> 
> Acho que Morgana se lembraria de ter visto alguém com uma máscara negra, e teria comentado com o grupo diante da fala de Shadow Madarame. Mesmo que Akechi estivesse de tocaia, seguindo os Phantom Thieves, ele conseguiria ouvir Morgana nesse caso, seguindo eles ao longe? O anime deixou isso mais claro e mais fácil de ocorrer: bastaria que a pessoa passasse pelo Metaverso para que pudesse entender Morgana, não precisaria necessariamente encontrar com o felino sobrenatural. Ou seja, independentemente das hipóteses, Sae consegueria ouvir o que Morgana diz no Leblanc.


	12. Akira Kurusu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esse capítulo é bem curtinho e é o final dessa entrada/fic da série Persona Five Red. Apesar da leitura não ser obrigatória, há uma menção aos acontecimentos da fic ['It's Showtime!'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13899090).
> 
> Disclaimer: Este texto é uma fanfiction escrita por uma fã da obra original, e não faz parte do enredo oficial da franquia que lhe deu origem. Persona e todos seus personagens e conceitos pertencem à ATLUS.

_"Flores nascem de um secreto investimento em formas improváveis."_

 

\-- TERÇA, 22 de novembro. Noite. Céu claro. --

 

Já era meio tarde, tanto que Futaba decidiu voltar para casa depois que a matéria sobre Shido terminou. Sojiro verificava as máquinas de café, ainda faltava um tempo para o Leblanc fechar. Já Akira estava em pé pensando, não sabia muito bem o que sentia a respeito do político. Sim, sentia uma extrema repulsa, um ódio aversivo, mas também um incômodo receio… Parecia que o conhecia de algum lugar, só não se lembrava de _onde_ …

A sineta da porta soou, indicando a entrada de um cliente. Akira rapidamente puxou o capuz para cima e se sentou na baqueta a sua frente, aparentando ser só um cliente qualquer, enquanto Morgana já havia escapulido para atrás do balcão. O cliente que entrou usava um uniforme que o identificava de pronto, era um entregador trabalhando tarde da noite.

"Boa noite. Umn… o senhor seria o proprietário desse local?" o homem se dirigia a Sojiro.

"Sim. Algum problema?"

"Não, é que a entrega é para o senhor. Ao menos é o que eu acho… pediram para entregar esse buquê nesse endereço, sem maiores detalhes."

"Hn… Já faz algum tempo que não recebo essas coisas. Preciso assinar alguma coisa?"

"Ah, sim, bem aqui…"

Akira ficou olhando para os veios na madeira do balcão, se sentindo meio constrangida por presenciar aquele momento de Sojiro. O entregador se foi, e quando ela olhou para o Chefe, viu que ele estava com uma expressão pensativa, revirando o buquê nas mãos.

"Nenhum cartão ou bilhete… e também não havia identificação na folha de recibo. Quem é que me mandou isso?"

"Sei lá, uma namorada?" Akira sugeriu, Sojiro tinha fama de galanteador.

"Mas não tem ninguém por que eu tenha me interessado nesses últimos tempos. Nem estou saindo tanto assim."

"Hm, vai ver foi de uma **ex** -namorada?" a garota destacou. "Sabe, nem todas as flores se referem a romance e felicidade. Eu sempre quis fazer um buquê odioso, mas nunca surgiu a oportunidade…" ela deu um sorriso malicioso.

"Credo, Akira…"

"Posso ver? Quem sabe eu consiga desvendar as intenções dessa pessoa misteriosa."

Sojiro lhe passou o buquê, era um lindo ramalhete. Rosas negro-avermelhadas rodeadas de dálias vermelhas, a composição complementada por begônias, azaleias e papoulas da mesma cor, com sensitivas servindo de folhagem. Um papel de seda dupla-face embrulhava o conjunto, negro e branco, criando um belo contraste.

"Tão bonito! Belo uso da cor." Vermelho e preto eram as cores preferidas da jovem. "Certeza que não lembra quem poderia lhe dar um buquê tão bonito desses?"

"Não. Já disse, não veio nenhum cartão." o Chefe comentou chateado.

"Akira! Tire as mãos disso!"

"O que houve com o gato?" Sojiro notou que Morgana miava de um jeito quase ameaçador, sibilando.

"É uma armadilha! Se não tem nome pode ser muito bem uma armadilha para você!"

"O quê?" a jovem estranhou. "Morgana, só são flores!"

"São uma ameaça. Uma ameaça velada. Sabem que você está aqui, Akira, por iriam mandar um buquê desses para cá, sem nome nem nada? Sequer está endereçado para o Chefe, e sim para o próprio Leblanc!"

"Ele tá bem?" Sojiro perguntou, estranhando o comportamento do gato.

"Morgana acha que é algum tipo de armadilha, uma ameaça velada. Acha que o buquê é para mim."

Para sua surpresa, Sojiro empalideceu.

"Droga…! Ele está certo, Akira! Será que foram envenenadas ou…"

"Não. Senão o entregador também seria afetado, não?" ela comentou, tentando acalmar os dois. "Acho que só são uma ameaça… ou…" Akira parou para pensar. "Uma **_mensagem_**. Essas flores _tem_ um significado, só não me lembro dos detalhes. Mas _sei_ que elas significam algo. Espera aí, que eu vou pegar o guia. Separa elas para mim."

A garota subiu correndo, pegando a Florapedia da estante. Ao descer, ela ocupou o mesmo banco no balcão, comparando as ilustrações para ver se estava mesmo certa quanto à espécie. Morgana estava sentado no banco ao lado, espichando o pescoço para também ver os dados da enciclopédia.

"Aqui. Azaleia: temperança, fragilidade, cuidado com si mesmo, paciência. Na China é considerada símbolo da feminilidade."

"Ok…" Sojiro estranhou, enquanto Akira folheava a enciclopédia, procurando as demais flores.

"Begônia: alerta, aviso, capricho. Dália vermelha: traição e desonestidade."

"Nossa, eu não sabia que flores tão delicadas teriam um significado tão agressivo!" Sojiro comentou.

"De fato. Essa aqui… Papoula: sono eterno, esquecimento e também imaginação. Na cor vermelha simboliza exultação e sacrifício. Na Europa é usada como tributo aos soldados caídos." ela virou as páginas na direção do próximo verbete. "A rosa negra… morte, ódio, despedida, renascimento."

Na verdade havia outro simbolismo, algo que não estava escrito na Florapedia, mas que ela aprendeu na floricultura. A quantidade também importava. Seis rosas representavam amor e carência, o desejo de estar junto à pessoa amada, o simples fato de estar perdidamente apaixonado.

Akira virou as páginas com rispidez, estava pensando em coisas demais. Aquele significado estava completamente fora do contexto.

"Não estou achando essa folhagem…" Akira passava as páginas com rapidez, tentando localizar a entrada. "Ah, achei! Sensitiva: recato, timidez, isolamento."

"Isso tudo quer dizer… que sabem que você enganou eles!" Morgana disse em alerta, mesmo Sojiro conseguiu notar que ele estava alarmado.

"Não. Seja quem for que mandou esse ramalhete…" ela _sabia_ que se tratava de Akechi… "Essa pessoa sabe que eu estou… **_viva_** quando eu deveria estar, bem… morta. E sugere que eu **_mantenha_** essa fachada. Hm?" ela estranhou aquele objeto comprido no balcão. "Da onde veio essa fita?"

"Estava amarrando o buquê."

A fita era negra, com listras brancas na horizontal, tal como a gravata de Akechi. Ela já havia discutido sobre o assunto, não foi ela que recomendou a compra da Florapedia, caso o detetive se interessasse sobre o tema? Foi quando eles saíram para Shinjuku…

"Vocês estão fazendo tempestade em copo d'água. Esse buquê veio de um aliado." Sim. Ele ainda era seu aliado. Ainda era seu amigo. "Um aliado que não pode se revelar no momento, mas sabe que é melhor ficarmos quietos por enquanto."

Seu celular apitou, o restante do grupo estava discutindo detalhes sobre Shido. O comentário de Makoto lhe chamou a atenção.

"Ei Chefe, Sae-san vem para cá amanhã. Se você acha que essas flores são mesmo suspeitas, pode pedir para ela analisar, não? Só não faça disso um escândalo, tá? Não quero discutir com os demais a respeito desse buquê… ao menos não agora."

 _Ninguém vai acreditar nisso mesmo_ … _Ao menos não agora..._

A garota pensou com tristeza, pensar no detetive lhe trazia um terrível peso no coração.

 _Eles ainda estão ressentidos por ele ter me entregado_ …

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A citação de encerramento é de Drummond. O simbolismo das flores foi pesquisado na internet e a autora não assegura a veracidade deles. Quanto à disposição do buquê, a ideia seria emular o padrão dos alertas de intimação dos Phantom Thieves: as rosas ficam no centro, as sensitivas só na lateral do arranjo, e a face negra do papel fica voltada para fora.
> 
> A trilha do título foi escolhida só pelo nome mesmo. Embora eu não consiga visualizá-la em nenhum momento dessa entrada, acho que o tom dela combina com a fic como um todo: um prelúdio do restante da série no que tange às divergências em relação ao jogo.


End file.
